


Corrupted

by MimikyuSeeeeeeMeee



Category: TUGS (TV)
Genre: 1920s, 1920s Mafia, American - Freeform, Anthropomorphic, Anti-Hero, British, Crime Life, Fleets, Gangsters, Italian, Living Machines, Mobsters, Rivals, TV Show, Tugboats, Tugs - Freeform, Vessels, Watercraft, Waterways, criminals, diversity, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimikyuSeeeeeeMeee/pseuds/MimikyuSeeeeeeMeee
Summary: Zak has had enough with the Z-Stacks' poor business, and as a last resort to beat the Star Fleet, he brings in 14 tugboats from a neighboring port. The visitors known as the "X-Aces" think the fleet is organized and puts them in riches. Soon, the X-Aces betray most of the Z-Stacks after noticing their underhanded reputation when an huge contract is barely taken by the Stars. The tugs reveal they are a mafia, making way to turn Bigg City and its industries into a depression via destroying several businesses, forcing one tug into quarantine, bribing authorities into siding with them, and other acts. Captain Zero, for once is eager to get Captain Star's aid in getting back at the X-Aces and three of his Z-Stacks for backstabbing him, but the Bigg City fleets teaming up will require more than their collaboration and even only themselves on the job are too overwhelming to defeat the X-Aces.





	1. New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A TUGS fanfiction taken into a more mature, aggressive, and solemn perspective. Two previous drafts were done since 2014, with edits made left and right while doing this third version. Being an enthusiast with old time 1920s mafias, gangster films, and even the TUGS episode, "High Winds", itself, all three aspects were mixed in as inspiration to write this, including a take on what it would be like if a tugboat mafia did exist in the TUGS universe. 
> 
> WARNING: Excessive cursing, excessive violence, some graphic content, and a mild level of the material implemented in this fanfiction strays far from the show's source material.  
> Also, this is MY personal headcanon and not interpreting others' headcanons of TUGS.  
> I do not own TUGS, it belongs to David Mitton, Robert Cardona, Television South, and Clearwater Features 1988-1990.

**B** igg City Port’s devious Z-Stacks have been shouting at each other for their recent failures, which only lead to Captain Zero continuously getting angrier than ever. It would not be until the beginning of December, 1926 where the Z-Stacks were to fully achieve to success. Ironically, Zorran was not the tug who was most fed up for the failures.

“I am SO fucking fed up with this business!” shouted Zak, who roared closer to Captain Zero’s office, ready to shout louder. “You and the rest of this fleet WILL start getting off your asses once I bring you lot something I am thinking about. Wait and see; it will get us ahead of the Stars by a long shot!”

“You are part of WHY we are still poor, idiot,” Zorran retorted. “We ALL are! And you know what? I got something else in mind, so maybe THAT will get us completely afloat instead of your little idea.”

“Oh you have not seen anything yet,” Zak muttered, drifting off to sleep.

 _December 7, 1926_ : It was one in the morning, and as the Z-Stacks were still asleep, Zak managed to wake up without the others noticing. He then revved up his engine and slowly crept away from the Zero Dock. For the first time, there was a succession of not waking up the others.

Zak had attempted to sneak out of the dock several times since joining the Z-Stacks, but he was lucky enough to not wake Zorran up. It would be the first time where he would not have bumped into another Zero while escaping. That was Zak’s chance. His chance to see if his idea of getting the fleet back in order would fully work.

The tug then crossed the border between Bigg City Port, and its neighboring port, Anastasia Port. Zak then started observing the changes the port had since the last moments he lived there. Anastasia Port was where he was built, where he grew up at. He had made it home.

Zak then made way towards the outskirts of the port, where there were two large sheds able to house several tugs at a time. He crept slowly towards them, noticing that there were noises coming from the inside of both warehouses. He then rammed one of the doors recklessly, surprising all of the tugs that were inside.

“We are back in business!”

*************************************************************************************

“Let’s wake up, you lazy lot!” Captain Zero called out from his megaphone, as it was time for the Z-Stacks’ briefing. “Zip and Zug, there are still some-.” Before he could finish, he noticed Zak was missing. “WHERE THE FUCK IS ZAK?!”

Suddenly, the Z-Stacks heard Zak’s whistle from the distance, noticing that behind Zak were not one, not five, not even eight, but FOURTEEN tugboats sailing into Bigg City Port. Captain Zero could not believe his eyes. He then immediately ran outside to see the new tugs, willing to know more about them and why Zak brought them to the pier.

“Zak, you fat bastard,” Zero snapped. “You do know that you were not supposed to leave port unless bought by a non-native fleet or private owner, right? Well…You know what? I will let this one slide because I want to know who the fuck these tugs are!”

Of the fourteen tugs, there were six harbor tugs, six harbor switchers, one ocean tug, and a rare double stack tug. The tugs had members from all around the globe, ranging from American to British to French and even Ukrainian! Most of the tugs also wore fedoras much like the Z-Stacks. Despite the amount of tugs Zak brought in, neither tug was owned by anyone. Some had liveries from companies they were built at or former fleets they used to work in. The liveries were not identical in any shade of color.

“I just met these guys!” Zak laughed. “I told them all about our business, and they are willing to help at larger opportunities for big bucks! You know, Star Fleet competition! Competition where they tend to win so easily! You will get along with them; they told me that they have tactics and skills that will get us ahead as long as this fleet lasts!”

The fourteen tugs then approached slowly towards the other Z-Stacks. They then began observing them carefully, trying to determine if the fleet was worth helping or not. Just then, one of the switchers, an Italian-American Moran tug named Costello, looked back at Zak with a beaming smile.

Costello was a tug built at Bigg City Port, New York by the port’s Moran Company back in 1900. Costello was already working at the port before both the Star and Zero Fleets began, where he originally wanted a position for a fleet who owned the Star Fleet building previously, the Quad Fleet. The fleet had shut down before he could help the captain pay for him to take him in as the fleet’s fifth tug. Costello’s extreme intelligence came from his earliest experiences as an independent tug in 1909 after his bad temper got him sent packing from both his company and upriver work, leading him to learn tug work and experience his own way. To make up for his small size, the tug was an expert with coming up with ways for success, both using advanced tactics and strategies. Costello wore a black fedora and spoke in a fluent Italian accent. He was also bilingual, speaking both English and Italian. He resembled a tug named Ned Moran.

He was a tug the Z-Stacks would happily count on.  

“You got yourselves success,” he laughed. “When is the next competition with next door, eh? First off, we want to have a word with your rivals.” Zorran then moved slowly next to Costello, telling him and the rest of the visitors that it would be in two days. He then gave permission for the tugs to start taunting the Stars as soon as all eight of the vessels would return to the Star Fleet dock.

All of the Stars were back home around sunset, all returning from work, only to see a surprise from next door. As they moored towards their berths, they noticed the ocean-going tug and the smallest tug of the bunch, moving towards them with smirks on their faces.

“Well, well, are you not little goody-goodies Zak’s rivals?” asked the American ocean-tug, Darby. Darby was almost completely identical to Hercules, both being close to the same exact age and being built at similar companies in 1907 at Camden, New Jersey. However, Darby was several feet taller. Like several of the newcomers, Darby was a former fleet member.

When Darby was young, he always wondered if he could end up being a criminal one day due to his members’ criminal offences. He used to work in Camden’s Liesl Fleet after the company owner closed down the company in 1913. Two harbor tugs always fought with one another to the point one day, Darby had enough and managed to beat up both of them, just like how some of his company members beat each other up when he was five years old to the point the owner could not take it anymore and sent the men packing. Darby was then expelled from the fleet, with the Liesl Fleet closing down shortly after the expulsion. He then turned to enthusiasm in breaking the law, vandalizing nearby cargo and committing assault. Darby had a plaid flat cap, a black mustache, a red-orange livery, and spoke in a Bronx accent. He resembled the ocean tug, Goliah.

“We just came by to greet you on this fine sunset. We were brought here to officially have the Z-Stacks beat you permanently!” Darby added. “We know shit about competition; many of us did too much of it before! Presumably, you do not have as much knowledge, eh?” 

“Oh dear, Hercules!” Sunshine then was in a deep shock. “They got one of both of us too!”

Hercules then moved closer to the two tugs. “Darby and Nolin, huh?” the ocean tug wondered. “What do you think you are doing around here, m’dears? We just got home, and we do not want any nonsense from you either. Please push off and leave us in peace.”

“Leave you in peace?” retorted Nolin, the Brazilian-Portuguese tug. “You see here, Hercules; we have come here to put your half-assed fleet back in the gutter. The gutter I mean, defunct and in poverty. Your good pals next door have been in such fucking position for a long time, but now, that will change thanks to Zak! He got us here, and we will help them get to where they have never been before.”

“Is it just me, or is my hearing impaired?” Top Hat snapped to the small switcher. “I cannot hear a word you are saying, you midget.”

“What he was saying is these thugs want to get the Z-Stacks to where they are so far ahead of us to say the least,” Hercules said.

Nolin was the lot’s youngest tug, being built in 1914 at Bahia, Brazil. His birth company was filled with troubled and rowdy crew members, plus a private family who had strict expectations in order for him to be an independent and successful tug. He was often spoiled to where by 1921, he lost the respect he had gotten for years after tantrums that occurred when a fleet he helped out lost an important contract. Nolin then became a bully towards both vessels and even going as far as taking a dislike towards children. After getting dry-dock for arson for nearly a month, he reformed until arriving in America in 1925, where his bad behavior came again. Nolin’s appearance was much like the tugboat, Mathilda. He had freckles as his facial features and spoke in a Portuguese accent. Nolin was also trilingual, in which he spoke Portuguese, Spanish, and English.

“Just for your information,” Sunshine sighed, breaking the brief silence. “At the Star Fleet headquarters, swearing is prohibited. It does not follow the fleet’s name and is considered highly inappropriate.”

“We can swear as we wish,” Darby hissed.

Suddenly, Captain Star stuck his megaphone outside the building. “What are you two tugs doing here? What business do you have here? If nothing comes to mind, then please leave.”

“ _Ah, vá se foder, Star_!” Nolin shouted, “Oh, fuck off, Star” in his native language. “We just come here to give your team a friendly hello; I mean hello as in you all will not be so ahead anymore! The Z-Stacks will be ahead by a long shot and will be forever, so get that through your skull.”

“Really now?” the captain asked. “Basically, whoever brought you here is committing some unfair cheating. I am going to see if the authorities will do anything about it. You and Darby, I will now only say this once more: LEAVE!”

The two tugs gave in and left with no further arguing, as both of them were already hatching some devious plans for the next Star vs. Zero competition.

*************************************************************************************

 _December 9, 1926_ : There was a visiting ocean liner to Bigg City Port called the S.S. Luna. She was a four stacker like S.S. Vienna, but her design resembled more like Princess Alice. The Star Fleet had the contract to tow her, which had been received back in August. It would be the third time where the Z-Stacks had a plan to sabotage the operation, but the tugs Zak brought in would have the fleet guaranteed to take the contract instead.

Unlike most ocean liner operations, Hercules was present and up front as the Star Fleet were doing a fine job with S.S. Luna. Fortunately for the Stars, there was no sign of Zak’s friends, but the downside happened to be that Zip and Zug were watching from an abandoned dock. What the Stars did not know was there was a trap set up by the two switchers. Several minutes later, Warrior was able to notice some cargo boxes floating right in front of S.S. Luna.

“Aw come on!” Warrior sighed, as he watched the boxes float slowly. “Oh look, these boxes are just like tiny snails. Oh, I wonder who was responsible for this! I know, it is Zorran!”

“For once, he is not at fault,” O.J. replied. “Look, there are some parts of sunken barges, and they are coming this way! Come on, start turning her to the left before they get here!” Before he could say anymore, the Coast Guard arrived. “Oh, Coast Guard! Have you seen anything?”

“The cargo blocking your path was meant to be delivered to a tramper Big Mac was supposed to visit later this afternoon, but apparently these two little Zeroes were quite despicable with you lot.” The small authority vessel then had some police tugs show Zip and Zug to the fleet’s faces. “What a breakthrough these thugs caused! I never thought I would see them hindering any job you Stars had without getting Zorran, Zebedee, AND even Zak involved!”

Warrior was then sent to collect Mighty Mo and Little Ditcher to help clear the mess Zip and Zug had caused. Immediately after the Stars were cleared to get S.S. Luna to a liner dock, Zip and Zug were fined for the damage done.

“They are not the same anymore,” O.J. muttered.

Meanwhile, at the Zero dock, even Captain Zero was angry at Zip and Zug for not getting the contract. However, he was pleased they were able to hinder the operation by themselves.

“We overheard that O.J. stated that we are not the same anymore,” Zug said, guilty that Zero had to pay for the switchers’ vandalism. “Is that true?”

“With such time wasted with the Stars’ operation, I will have to say yes. Oddly enough, I think you two might have hit puberty not too long ago either. I am seeing those changes in you two physically, especially with you, Zip! Getting a mustache like Zorran’s. Zug, it appears you are not looking so baby faced as you were last year!”

“Captain Zero, sir?” Zip asked. “We will try not to foil you again, I swear!”

“Zak did say get off your asses, right? Well, with his friends about, you two are also in my eyes completely unstoppable! But apparently, you handed this foiled task without them too! But you two were fined, so you will go to dredger detail for the next three days! I will think of some other work for the harbor tugs, and if Zak brings the visitors over during your punishment, you get out of punishment and will help out them instead!”

Captain Zero then left the office for the night.

****************************************************************************************

 _December 25, 1926_ : The Z-Stacks decided on leaving the Stars alone for Christmas, leaving Bigg City Port with Captain Zero’s consent to celebrate with the visitors. This left the Stars in such fortune where they were able to have Christmas in peace. That was until one of Zak’s visitors stopped by to visit with a vandalism plan at hand.

“Today is my birthday, and for that, I get to lead a nice little treat for you lot.” The Australian tug was called Yule, hence why his birthday was on Christmas. He was built at Sydney, Australia in 1908, revealing he had just turned eighteen years old. Yule got his name from the word yuletide, considering why his birthday was on Christmas. Yule was bullied for his skinny wheelhouse and his voice for several years, but he was able to overcome it by the time he was brought by a wealthy man at the other side of the harbor. His bullies wanted forgiveness afterwards, but Yule demonstrated his fearless behavior and did not forgive them. He started to easily stand up to anybody, even older ships and people. Yule was also the type of tug who would give presents to his loved ones every holiday, but on the Thanksgiving of 1921, the gifts he gave were actually those he stole. He got punished and banished from Sydney and started off work in the USA at the state of Louisiana. He changed his ways until he met his friends after leaving to New York where he was let in by Costello. He was able to put his fearlessness and crimes such as battery, theft, and vandalism to the test, making him one of the more respected tugs. Yule had a plaid flat cap, black livery and smokestack, and brown bangs and mustache. He spoke in an Australian accent. He resembled a tugboat called Augusta.

The “nice little treat” that Yule was going to give the Star Fleet was going to be one that would really hurt them in the long run and to benefit the Z-Stacks greatly. At nightfall, immediately after the Stars were asleep, Yule brought in three other tugs: French harbor tug, Lionel, Italian-American switcher, Luciano, and Italian switcher, Vittorio. The three tugs were going to follow Yule and deal with his signature stolen gift act. There were still presents the Star Fleet had yet to inspect, and the visitors had their chance to ruin the rest of Christmas for the fleet. They stole their gifts and immediately brought them back to where Zak and the rest of the visitors were.

“These are for you, mates!” Yule smiled. “Merry Christmas!”

 _January 3, 1927_ : It had been several days since the Star Fleet was robbed off with the gifts they forgot to look at, in which were stolen by Yule. However, there was not a sign of the authorities finding clues or details involving the theft. Suddenly, Captain Star started to find suspicion that Zak’s friends were more than just visitors.

“What is wrong with the authorities?” he shouted at his fleet. “Do we all know how important those gifts were? We stored them in a warehouse that I was able to lock, and somehow the tugs got in? Why are not they arrested?”

“Cops do not come out late at night,” Warrior answered.

“No, Warrior,” Hercules sighed. “Cops come out 24/7, and if they are not doing their job, I suspect that these newcomers are more than likely either intimidating or bribing them.”

“Hercules is right!” Captain Star then slammed his hands towards his desk. “These tugs, dear God! And it was Zak who brought them here! I am going off to investigate whether or not these officers are actually doing their job or not! If not, then they are corrupted!”

Captain Star was out and about, asking citizens left and right about the authorities. Those who answered told him that they were just slacking off, but one in particular decided to cooperate and give out the information.

“My name is Klaus Tel,” the man told him. “The police are suddenly growing progressively more rebellious towards their bosses, being unable to really stop that many criminals. I grew up at Anastasia Port, and I heard many stories about a gang of tugs that terrorize the port with their crimes, where they begin bribing and intimidating the police and continuing on from there. It has gotten worse now that the police are getting corrupted here at Bigg City as well!”

“Well, for a month now, these tugs have been damaging my fleet with helping my rival fleet get all the work. But maybe you are up to something. Tell me more about them!”

“They are mobsters. Gangsters. They started in 1889 when three tugs were expelled from Anastasia’s famous Perry Fleet for reckless behavior, and since they formed the gang, the crime rate increased and new tugs started coming in left and right! Four bosses have ran them in the span of thirty-eight years now.”

Captain Star began to lose patience with Klaus. “I got serious paperwork to do soon, and all I need now is what does the gang go by? Captain Zero will not tell me, his tugs will not tell me, and even the tugs themselves will not say anything!”

“These so-called visitors that came here last month are infamously known as the X-Ass…I mean X-Aces. I was about to call them assholes because literally, they ARE the biggest assholes I have ever met watercraft wise. And no, I never worked with any affiliates of them. All I know is my father and uncle are retired officers, and they stayed out of their influence. Hell, they nearly saved Anastasia back in 1902 when they got close to capturing nearly every mobster!”

“All right, all right. That is a great story and all, but I will tell my fleet more about them, so in the near future, they will really take some action and try to get more of their work back.”

“If you need any more information and help, come to me!”

Captain Star then agreed, and he drove back to the Star dock to get back to his paperwork. He started to think about how Klaus would be able to play a role into helping him and his fleet retrieve their reputation and a proper business back. To him, he needed more help. He needed police not yet corrupted, he needed aid from other watercraft; he really needed whatever it took regardless of the risks that laid ahead.


	2. The X-Aces

**_M_** _ay 4, 1927:_ Getting the help Captain Star desired was not easy at all. For several months there was little luck. He managed to get some jobs back for his fleet, but the ones he had by May were barely enough to keep the Stars afloat. Zak was cheating more than ever, as he was bringing in the X-Aces more often than usual. He only said he would bring them in certain circumstances, but it all turned to the gang coming in almost every day.

However, the announcement of a fish contract would change everything. Captain Star and his fleet were very confident in the contract, considering that it was to help Bigg City’s seafood restaurants since the increase in demand for fish was extremely high.

“Yeeeesh!!” Top Hat sighed in disgust. “I do not like fish work at all. Nope. I do not know which is worse. This or garbage?”

“No arguments, Top Hat!” Captain Star bellowed. “This is our big chance to get back afloat after all the wreckage and cheating the Z-Stacks have been doing! Winning this contract is important for us, and even though you are proud of being Stars, no overconfidence and slipups!”

“Aye, aye, captain!” the Stars said in unison as they made their way out of the Star Fleet dock. For Captain Star, having all eight of his members involved with the competition would increase his chances of getting the victory.

The Stars and Z-Stacks had been working and competing for two hours when they saw the X-Aces return to Bigg City. This angered the Stars as they started to speed up in order to get their cargos of fish from everywhere they could find them. Suddenly, British harbor tug Salvatore snuck up behind Big Mac and threw a rope to try stealing his barges of fish.

Salvatore originated from London, England, United Kingdom and was built there in 1904. He experienced great enthusiasm in entertainment as a young tug since his owners were entertainment attractions themselves, being known to perform tricks and comedy. Because of his love for attractions, Salvatore was distracted from tug work most of the time. By the time he was seven, the duo saw his addiction was taken too far, and they started to limit their entertainment and use of an amphitheater they built for Salvatore to watch attractions nearby. Salvatore did learn his duties quickly, but he started to rebel against his owners by slacking off with the entertainment rather than working. By age ten, the owners got rid of him and sent him to a strict tugboat fleet called the Austere Fleet where they attempted to put him in his place, but three years later he got over worn from the work and rebelled the captain. He also tried to get the other tugs against him as well, leading to expulsion from the fleet. He then returned to his obsession with London’s entertainment but grew out of it since to him, they lacked the charm that the earlier 1910s attractions had. He spent three more years with a local gang, committing illegal work that lasted until the overpopulation with London’s ships grew to the point some tugs volunteered to leave the UK. Salvatore then left and got out of arrest in that manner and went to New York. Salvatore had a tan fedora, blonde hair and mustache, and a light umber livery. He spoke with a London accent. He resembled tug Asher J. Hudson.

“Augh! What is going on back there?!” Big Mac shouted, trying to turn his wheelhouse towards the back to see Salvatore behind him. “Oh is it one of you cheating tugs of Zak’s, huh?”

“Cheating? Oh, you asshole. We have been putting your poor fleet back in rags for months now, and you want to accuse me that I am cheating on you? You cheated against those Zeroes for years; now it is their turn!” Salvatore then tried to take the second barge, but Big Mac revved his engine quickly and escaped just in time. “DAMN IT!”

Meanwhile, Zorran was trying to find shortcuts to the docks where the fish were going to be delivered when he managed to find a narrow path between some large rocks. He was hoping the four barges he was towing could also go through the path. He then started to take the shortcut.

It would not be until several minutes later when he realized that his barge load was struggling to get through the path, so he revved his engine and pulled as hard as he could. “Come on, you fatty barges!” he growled. Suddenly, the ropes started to break, and the barges tipped over, which caused the fish to fall back into the water. “Shit! My name will be mud!”

All Zorran could do was wait until help coming from his allies arrived. He believed he would get help and assistance from Zak’s friends as some of them were free, but getting Zorran out of his mess was the last thing they had in mind.

Behind the tugs was Zebedee. He was covered with mud on his hull from landing on a mud bank, but not only was his hull dirty but also damaged. Zebedee was damaged in other areas as well, and they were not from the mud bank! Zorran only suspected that there was something up with the X-Aces.

“Why the fuck is Zebedee dirtier than he already is?” he shouted. “Better yet, why does he look beat up? I want answers, you idiots!”

The tug towing Zebedee was Italian-American harbor tug, Giovani. “Can I tell you something? First of all, we are not idiots. Second, YOU are the idiot for causing such wreckage and you will be damn lucky if we still win this for your fleet! And lastly, you do not seem as devious and confident the way you think you are, and if that is the scenario, you are fucked!”

Giovani was from Boston, Massachusetts, built in 1899. He always witnessed fights from his manufacturers that went against Italian immigrants who were hired to help raise him until launch. He was then taken by the daughter of the owner who saved him from the fights after he passed away from a terminal illness in 1906. After she married a man who was thought to be an admired churchgoer, he quickly suspected that he was not Christian and had troubled teenagers attack him. Since then, he took an obsession with finding any deceiving involved with others. After twelve more deceiving attacks, he was arrested and spent four years in prison, being only convicted of an attack on an unexperienced nurse who was thought to be a sewer. After release, Giovani headed to New York where he befriended Salvatore and always worked as a pair. Giovani had a golden livery and light gray smokestack, a black fedora, and a thick mustache just as wide as his face. He spoke with a mixture of Italian and Bronx accents. His design was identical to naval tug, Luckenbach.

“My fleet has the reputation of being untrustworthy and devious, and you are trying to tell me we do not cut for it? What are you going to do about it? I wonder if Zip and Zug are screwing up too as well. I order you to go check on them now!”

“Oh, some of the others have got them under control. And no, we are not going to check on them! We are not checking on Zak either. All that shit is not any of your business and-!”

“Zorran!” Zebedee called out. “The fish deliveries are done for both sides! Tell me we won or Zero will be pissed with us! He will not like the sound of loss. And the worst part is if we get the shit from Zak as well. Believe me, we lost-!”

“WHAT?!” Giovani then turned back towards Zebedee. “Are you saying that…We LOST?” Zebedee was indeed right. In the distance, Earl Cardew, the owner of one of the seafood restaurants, was seen handing a contract to Captain Star. Suddenly, all of the Zeroes and X-Aces then regrouped. “How the fuck did they win? Where did they come from all of a sudden? Z-Stacks. I mean…Z-SHITS! YOU TWO ZEROES ARE ALL AT FAULT FOR THIS MESS!!”

“Well, because of this loss, along with OTHER major losses in the past you two caused,” spoke out American double stack tug Corleone. “AND also because of your so-called devious and confident behavior, we are no longer on your side! You think we just came to help you fucks? We are not a band of international tugs in need of a fleet or any of that shit!” He then lowered his voice, so no witnesses could hear him. “We are actually a diverse tugboat mafia called the X-Aces. Get it through your wheelhouses.”

Corleone was built in 1905 at Anastasia Port, New York. Prior to being finished, his company was nearly bankrupt when his design and kind personality gave them riches. Despite being somewhat famous, Corleone did not act spoiled, but always wondered why he was getting the attention that he never expected. He took his younger days like normal. Corleone was subject to bullying by trampers when he started to work with them in 1909. He approached to the first one he met in a timid manner, causing the tramper to mock him along with another tramper who also arrived. He started to believe his company was hurting him and tried to assign his own work to get out of tramper work where he would not be scared. After several more dealings, the company started to think he was acting spoiled, which caused Corleone to run away in 1912. He started to get anger issues and mocked other vessels’ fears and did it ever since. Corleone had a wooden blue livery and two gray smokestacks with black on the top half of them. He wore a black fedora and had a ginger mustache, beard, and also had freckles. He spoke with a Brooklyn accent. He resembled double stack tug Pocahontas.

“You little fucks,” Corleone continued. “This is the end of the line for the both of you!” He then ganged up on Zorran while Darby aided in to attack Zebedee. The harbor tug X-Aces then went and helped out, leaving the switchers to go find Zak, Zug, and Zip. Eventually, the three younger Z-Stacks arrived, also angry at Zorran and Zebedee for losing the contract for them.

“I am NOT staying with the Z-Stacks anymore,” Zak snapped. “The X-Aces are willing to give me more than what Captain Zero ever gave us!” With that, he had left with the X-Aces, but not without forcing bribed policemen into stealing back most of Captain Zero’s riches.

Zorran and Zebedee were then found beat up and unable to sail by Lucky, the Coast Guard, the Zero switchers, and Captain Zero. They started to tow the two tugs into Lucky’s Yard where they were told that they would be there for several days.

 _May 10, 1927_ : Captain Zero was working and eating lunch at his office as Zorran and Zebedee had just been repaired and were at work. Suddenly, it had been twenty-four hours since Zip and Zug were out of Bigg City Port. He jumped out of his seat and grabbed his megaphone. He was furious enough he lost most of his cash to the X-Aces, but he was already about to rage.


	3. First Aid

**“W** HERE THE FUCK ARE MY IDIOT SWITCHERS?!”

Zorran and Zebedee were finished with their jobs for the day right after they heard their captain raging about Zip and Zug’s disappearance. They immediately sailed back to the Z-Stack dock, not stopping anywhere else.

“For the love of Christ, Zale! Are you trying to say Zip and Zug are disobeying us too?” Zorran smirked.

“Zorran, call me CAPTAIN ZERO!” the captain snapped. “I have given orders for you lot NOT to call me by my first name, and recently, you have been doing it as of late. I STILL do not know why!

“Anyway, I believe you are right as well. I should declare that Zip and Zug must have joined those X-Assholes too! If they have been gone THIS FUCKING LONG already, then I am guaranteed something is up with those dimwits! Zorran and Zebedee, you two will get your asses to Anastasia Port tonight, and you two WILL grab them back. Get Zak as well! Those three have no fucking right to go against us!”

“Yes, sir!” the two Z-Stacks agreed.

Meanwhile, at Anastasia Port, a Ukrainian switcher was starting off a crime. He was helping Salvatore and Nolin commit a strategic theft by looking around for any witnesses before beginning the act.

The tug’s name was Isidor. He was built at Odessa, Ukraine in late 1899 which made him the oldest switcher of the X-Aces. He grew up in poverty where he was outdated due to his crew’s low budget. Despite their troubles, they still entertained and spoiled him with rewards. Isidor was also a railway enthusiast, taking interest in improving Odessa’s railway industry in order to help himself stay afloat as railway work was considered high pay. In 1910, he started to work in the Cipka Fleet, where he was favored by the captain. However, the other tugs often bullied and rejected him from their work, and one incident involved the ocean tug pushing Isidor into a barge with ammunitions that injured him. Isidor gained his temper after the fleet closed down as a result from the bullying and injuries. The temper suddenly went out of control when he started to vandalize cargo reserved for another fleet, in which his heartwarming captain tried everything to discipline him, but to no avail. In 1912, he at first was offered a place in the late Spade Fleet, but refused due to his experiences in the Cipka Fleet. He was let into the X-Aces mainly due to his lookout tactics and excellent strategic skills. Isidor wore a plaid flat cap, had a brown mustache and stubble, and a light brown livery with a red smokestack. His name was also spelt in the Ukrainian language on his hull, in which he was able to keep after arriving in America thanks to bribery. He spoke with a heavy Russian accent. Isidor’s design is based off Iroquois.

“All right, you see that Pemberton switcher there? He is the one to collect the cargo we are aiming at. If he gets to the goods first, then it will be your chance to ambush and attack, Salvatore. Nolin, you simply just try to vandalize the cargo.”

“Hey, Isidor! We got news!” a voice shouted from behind the next door building where the three tugs were preparing the vandalism. The tug then emerged towards them in a sneering look. “I think I see two familiar tugs heading this way! _Disons les battre_! Shall we?”

It was French harbor tug Lionel. He was from Séte, France and was built in 1906. Like Salvatore, he was an arts and theatre enthusiast, but he did know that his work was the priority. He was disliked by his company mainly due to his design looking like a larger variation of the smaller switcher type. He was soon bought by a wealthy tugboat enthusiast who saved him from the criticism and abuse. Life went well until his owner died in 1912 from old age, and he spent two years looking for a new owner. He found a couple where they cared for him until police discovered they abducted several people and made them slaves. Lionel’s rough behavior started to emerge by 1920, as he started to bully, vandalize, steal, and extort. He received two years for theft and extortion in prison. He continued to get into trouble where he grew volatile towards the Tristina Fleet, one of Séte’s fleets. He often beaten up some of the tugs, resulting in him being banished from the city. He arrived in America in 1925 and had assimilated into the county, beginning with his days in the X-Aces. Lionel had a white livery, black smokestack, and a dark brown mustache. He had two flags rather than one, with one flag being the France flag and the other being a plain blue one. He spoke with a French accent. He resembled the tug called Chase S. Osborn.

“I meant to say let’s beat them up!” he translated to the others. “Because I am sure those tugs are Zorran and Zebedee. If so, go on and abandon the vandalism and get on their case!”

“I am the leader of the crime, you know!” Isidor responded quickly. “Besides, you are not part of this job. Just get Murdock to beat their asses; he will put more effort into it than most of the other members!”

“Get Luciano instead of Murdock,” Nolin added. “He is more determined and violent! Um, maybe grab Vittorio instead! He is the strongest switcher, so get his ass to those Z-Stacks!”

“Get me involved!” Salvatore shouted. “I can lay more dents on their little hulls than Luciano, Vittorio, AND Murdock combined!”

“Nolin and Salvatore, both of you shut the fuck up. Lionel, send in Murdock. End of discussion.”

Zorran and Zebedee had yet to encounter an X-Ace right when they passed the gang’s headquarters. As they were still hunting for the other Z-Stacks, they were sailing at maximum speed, so they could get to them before nightfall along with avoiding reprimanding from Captain Zero. Because the two tugs were so focused on wanting to drag the other Zeroes’ hulls back to Bigg City, they did not know that Irish X-Ace, Murdock, was making his way towards the two, preparing to attack.

Murdock was built at Waterford, Ireland in 1901. When he was with his company, they expected him to act in a manner not involving stress or anxiety due to their stress thanks to Waterford’s vessel competition. He was taught complex topics involving emotions rather than just simply having education of the tugboat waterways. Most of the tugs the company built have rebelled the rules and used that to where they got prison time, but the only other tug that stayed clean was taught by Murdock to follow his path. In 1915, the two tugs wanted to help protect Ireland during World War I, but for their safety they were told to stay at Waterford. Murdock soon snapped and was fed up with the expectations when it came to emotions and felt they were making him and his brother soulless. They soon left to Dunmore East and immigrated to America. Two years later, they took residence to New Jersey where they found X-Ace Wanted posters and left for New York to join them. They at first were accused in trying to stop the gang, but they were soon recruited after telling the gang their pasts. Soon, Murdock’s brother left and reformed, while he stayed behind and stayed obsessed with expressing all emotions rather than what his owners taught him. Murdock had a dark brown fedora, a thick brown mustache, and a mahogany livery. He spoke in an Irish accent, but spoke in the American dialect since he found it easier to communicate in. He resembled the tug Sea King.

“What do you two think you are trying to do?” Murdock then pushed his way between the two Z-Stacks. “You want some slow, painful beatings? Well, I am willing to get Lionel over here! Tell me! What are you doing, you fucks?”

“We are looking for the other Zeroes, you idiot,” Zorran snapped. “Where the fuck did they go? If you do not tell us, YOU are the one whose ass is going to be beat up, understand?”

Murdock was not the one to be intimidated easily, so he went and revved his engine to attack Zorran. However, Zorran’s quick thinking had him ram the tug into a nearby dock. Suddenly, Zebedee saw Zip and Zug approaching. He quickly threw ropes towards the switchers’ capstans as he started pulling them towards him.

“Zero did NOT give you permission to leave, twits,” he snarled. Then he turned to Zorran. “Go find Zak. I got these two covered.”

Zorran then asked Murdock where Zak was. “Want me to ram you again? Where the fuck is he? Huh? You better tell me, Murdock or do I have to tow you to a dry dock?”

“If I told you, I will end up out of the water for God knows how long!” Murdock scoffed. “Now get the fuck off of me!” Zorran did. He was so fed up with not getting answers to Zak’s location and immediately sailed off to the X-Aces’ headquarters. He was suddenly there for a surprise.

“Zorran, get back here!” Zebedee screamed. “Do you want to become X-Ace bait? Get your ass away from their turf!” As he raced towards Zorran, Zip and Zug started to squirm out of the towropes.

They started to scream for help when Murdock was able to rev his engine again. He then demanded for Zebedee to hand the switchers back, but the Zero tug was far enough to avoid Murdock’s towropes. Zebedee had forgotten about Zorran since he was having too much trouble with Zip and Zug, so he made it back to Bigg City safely. As for Zorran, he was about to get closer to the headquarters when some of the X-Aces peeked out from a window and saw him.

“He is up for it,” murmured Vittorio. “Come on, boys. We got a Z-Stack to put in the repair yard!” Zorran managed to hear the switcher’s words and immediately raced off for his own safety, forgetting about Zak.

Vittorio was from Brindisi, Italy. He was built in 1913 and was regarded as the X-Aces’ strongest switcher. His strength was from his company’s riches, where he was up to date every time updated parts would come in. He was soon bought by a man who was part of the high quality vessel business. Vittorio was prideful of his wealth and always taunted those lesser and poorer than him, but he was not taught that tyrant-like behavior. The business grew so high where a fleet called the Vincitore Fleet was opened thanks to the confidence of the tugs who wanted to work there. Suddenly, the business got ruined by Vittorio’s owner’s father, who abused the man to the point Vittorio wanted to overthrow him to protect his owner. Vittorio also did not tolerate illiteracy, which was a characteristic of the abuser. He hated those who cannot read, especially when people and other ships did not call him what was painted on his hull, such as calling him “Vito” or “Victor”. In 1923, Vittorio started to fight more often with those with no education and soon, he overthrew the owner’s father and was arrested. After community service, he started to sell parts for his owner’s business to grab updated parts to where he lost respect for him. He learned about America’s gangs and left for Massachusetts to join a gang there, but they were racist and dismissed him. One tug left the gang to help him become fluent in English, as Vittorio knew little of it before leaving Italy. He joined the X-Aces nine weeks later where he was taken in almost instantly thanks to his greed and pride. Despite the characteristics, he did not tolerate the X-Aces abusing each other. Vittorio had a light blue livery, a white smokestack, wore a bowler hat similar to Zak’s, and had black sideburns. He spoke with an extremely strong Italian accent. Vittorio resembled a tugboat simply called Hudson.

“You are NOT going to grab Zak!” Vittorio added. “And I also noticed that Zip and Zug are nowhere to be seen. Did Zebedee just leave without being harmed? Next time we see him, he is up for a beating! Corleone and Giovani, YOU should be the ones to get on his ass! Isidor, join in the fun! We need you to use your lookout tactics for this beating.”

Isidor nodded in agreement. “Then we are good to go. This is going to be fun, I swear. Trying to take Zip and Zug out of our possession? Get the fuck out of here! Oh, Zorran! Did you listen to-Zorran? Oh, shit! He got away!”

Because Zorran had already left Anastasia, the X-Aces then grumbled in disgust. “That Cockney pillock,” Salvatore whispered.

****************************************************************************************

“You lousy assholes,” Captain Zero bellowed out with his megaphone. He was not just calling Zip and Zug that, but also to Zorran and Zebedee for not bringing Zak back to Bigg City. “I cannot believe Zak is not back here! That fat traitor managed to escape your towropes if that is the case, right?”

Just then, Zug snapped. “Zale, you are the one who is the lousy asshole! Zip and I got tired of the bullying you and the other Z-Shits did to us, so we are NOT part of your poor fleet anymore. We are X-Aces now, so fuck you and your worthless business!”

“Fucker,” Zip added. “Come here and try bullying us again, sir! Try bullying us again, Zorran! I swear, I want both you and Zebedee BEATEN and BROKEN! I never want to see you both on water again. NEVER! For what you did to me for all these years that I was working in this hellhole of a fleet, you deserve to rot on dry-dock!”

Zorran and Zebedee then rammed the two switchers for rebelling the captain and towed them to the dry dock. “That will teach you two to try pulling off a rebellion stunt like that! You will NOT be let out for days!” Zorran snarled.

The Star Fleet returned to their dock after a long day of arduous work. Captain Star was busy with an important phone call when he saw Zorran and Zebedee paying a visit to the Stars. “Listen, I need to go. I got some visitors to attend to,” he told the caller. He hung up. “Zorran and Zebedee, I hope your visit is important. Otherwise, go back home!”

“Are you two seriously looking for some commotion?” Ten Cents asked. “It was about time we beat you to a contract for once! Have you learned to accept that already, eh?”

“It does not fucking matter to us anymore,” Zorran snapped. “Me and Zebedee are in a position just as terrible as you lot are in right now! We lost Zak and our switchers to the X-Aces, and they already taunted you enough!

“At this point, I normally would not care if your fleet went out of business. But now, I think differently. If the X-Aces want to put you lot out of business, then me and Zebedee would have an extra workload for the port. We always had our own jobs when not competing with you, right?”

“That is correct,” Captain Star replied. Just then, his phone rang again. “Star Marine Company, this is Ulysses-.”

“My fleet is in grave danger!” called out a familiar Orcadian voice. “Most of my riches were taken away by the X-Aces, and I somehow have only enough to keep Zorran and Zebedee on water for so long! We are going to need some serious help from some great friends: you and your Stars!”

“Zale, I know how hard this may be for you, but do you not have any friends of yours that may have private tugs?”

“What the hell are you talking about? The pals and clients I had did not even have a single, damn tug! Do you think another captain has affiliated with my fleet? Well, it never happened! You are just as vulnerable as us! The X-Aces now outnumber us seventeen to ten thanks to my three younger tugs joining them!”

“Honestly, I do not know where to start.” Captain Star then checked the time. “Well, it is about time I exit my office for the night. Originally, we were supposed to have another competition tomorrow, but apparently the X-Aces seem to be more of a concern right now. They already ruined us; now they ruined you.”

“I still cannot believe those X-Aces backstabbed me and my fleet!”

“Tell you what. We will set up meetings rather than compete for the next while. If the X-Aces somehow try anything that expresses a huge concern, we will find ways to deal with it. Because it appears they have at least half of the authorities on their side, we will have to take this quite seriously until we find a group that cannot be manipulated by the thugs.”

“What a pleasant idea, Ulysses! Anyway, I am about to leave too. We will get up early for our first meeting and we will take it from there. Take care for the time being, and goodbye.” Captain Zero then hung up.

 _May 11, 1927_ : After the meeting, the fleets started working on separate jobs. They kept in mind that if any X-Ace were to cause havoc towards any of the members, they would then report to either the captains or the Coast Guard, as he still was not under the gang’s influence.

Meanwhile, Zebedee was sent to coal duty, running the job smoothly and with caution. He was halfway done with the job when he was suddenly abducted by three of the X-Aces. What was left of the scene were the organized barges that were turning loose.

“Son of a bitch!” screamed out Isidor. As Vittorio had planned out, Giovani and Corleone were also present. “Zebedee, eh? We do have some excellent news for you; we paid to get Zip and Zug off dry-dock! Now they are free and off Zero’s control, in which I am correct on! You think trying to get them back was a pleasant move?”

“It was NOT pleasant to see them backstab Zero for you thugs!” Zeb snapped. “However, it was fun trying to steal them back because they are Zero’s tugs, NOT YOURS!” Before he could say anymore, Giovani rushed towards the Zero tug and rammed him hard towards the wall of the warehouse the X-Aces took him too.

“What did you just say, you fuck?” Giovani then started to beat up Zebedee. “Come on! Say that Zip and Zug are yours again! We already did some bribing just to prevent you and Zorran from taking them out of our presence!”

“You know I am strong enough to pull those two! My strength is just as high as Zorran’s, and I am guaranteed he can pull you three out of my sight!” Zebedee then let a towrope out to capture Giovani, but little did he know the X-Ace was stronger than he was. Giovani then cut free.

Suddenly, Corleone raced into joining Giovani in the attack. Zebedee then tried his hardest to defend himself, calling out for Zorran to come to his rescue. However, Isidor was again looking for any witnesses before closing the warehouse doors. Before long, Giovani and Corleone grew so reckless while attacking Zebedee, they were able to push him while breaking a wall of the warehouse. Zebedee was still conscious.

“We are still clear,” Isidor called out. “Continue beating that son of a bitch who thinks Zip and Zug should remain as Z-Shits. With them as X-Aces, they will be accepted by us and more dangerous than their old leader! Ha!”

“He does not look that beat up yet,” Corleone muttered. “Want us to put you in repairs for months for such shit, motherfucking piker? Oh, if only we got Luciano involved. Goddamn Costello just HAD to put him on a different crime, otherwise, this would be much more fun to see you become broken salvage!”

“I want to see that bastard NOW!” Zebedee grunted. “That coward too scared to come out? Better yet, I want Zak to-!” This only led to Giovani delivering off the finishing blow to knock Zeb unconscious.

“Oh, fuck,” he gasped. “What will Darby and Costello say about this?” Even Corleone and Isidor were outraged at him. They then grabbed hold on each side of Giovani’s hull and left the scene.

“Congrats, you shithead. Costello is probably going to put you on dry-dock for quite some time, and you will be doing some serious bribing to get your gigantic hull off the dock. Then your sabotage can continue,” Isidor snapped.   

“Nice going there, mustachio,” Corleone growled.

It would not be until twenty minutes later when the Coast Guard arrived and saw Zebedee lying towards an abandoned dock. He blew his whistle several times before he gave up.

“Zebedee!” he called out. “Zebedee, wake up! It is me! The Coast Guard! Oh come on, please wake up!” He slightly nudged the harbor tug. “I need to get Lucky and Captain Zero here right away!”

****************************************************************************************

“Holy shit! GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKERS!” Captain Zero already suspected the X-Aces were behind the beating. He boarded onto the unconscious Zebedee and knocked on his wheelhouse, hoping that would wake him up.

“This is not the first time at all this has happened,” Lucky sighed. “How many times has this been already? Three on Zebedee alone?”

Captain Zero nodded. “Three is correct, and it is TOO MUCH! Because I lost most of my cash to them, I do not have much to keep my remaining tugs afloat! This is insane!” He then noticed Zebedee opened his eyes. “Oh thank God they did not murder you!”

“Ugh…,” Zebedee groaned. “My hull hurts like shit! I know…Cough…Who knocked me out! Cough! It was X-Ace Giovani! His livery…Is golden and has a hat…Cough…Much like Zorran’s!”

“Zebedee, it is ok,” the Coast Guard said. “Please rest while Lucky and his crew start on your repairs. And I am glad you remember who knocked you out. Were any other X-Aces involved?”

“Corleone…Double stack tug and wooden blue livery. There is Isidor. His name is spelt in Cyrillic alphabet and has a light umber livery. GODDAMN HULL AND PIPES!! Also, my head hurts like shit!”

“Captain Zero,” Lucky sighed. “We do not know how long these repairs will take, but by the looks of it, it will probably take two weeks. All I am hoping for is Zorran to remain unbeaten, so make sure he does not try anything over the top with any X-Ace involvement until Zebedee is back on the water.”

“Just get those shits arrested,” Zeb whispered. “If anything, Coast Guard. Go find any police that seem if they are not corrupted. Maybe they can get Isidor and Giovani arrested, but Zero read on the paper…Cough…That Corleone bribed the authorities into letting him…Roam free.”

“I will try my hardest,” the Coast Guard smiled. “In the meantime, just rest and let Lucky take care of you. Captain Zero, do you mind paying off the repair fee at the moment?”

Captain Zero then gave the fee to Lucky’s owner, Elmer Campbell. “Thank you very much, Zale. On your way now. Just to recap, do not let Zorran get involved with the X-Aces when he is alone. I am hoping you handle this situation well enough. Please take care and be careful.”


	4. Garbage Flames

**G** rampus resurfaced as he arrived at the Municipal Garbage Co. ran by Dorian Krappenschitt. It was preferred that he would be called by his middle name, Dorian. He was up to meet with Warrior, who had just arrived at his usual garbage duty.

“Morning, Grampus. What brings you here?” Dorian asked happily.

“Zebedee is in repairs, so we will have to manage without him for a while. Fortunately, we got Hercules at port for the time being since ocean liners have not been coming due to the X-Aces’ betrayal and willingness to attack. It was for their own sake to stay safe. The X-Aces HATE liners.”

“Oh really now? Well, I am sorry to hear about Zeb, and how is your inspection going along? Any X-Aces arrive at port? Are the others okay?”

“Everyone is doing well at this time. If anything were to happen, I would know. I run as Captain Star’s investigator basically, remember?”

“Oh, yeah! I will not keep you then. Thanks for the checkup!”

Grampus then left to continue inspection. He was starting to get worried about the future of Bigg City, knowing that the X-Aces were mobsters and were known to be experts at bribery. If the police were to be all corrupted, there would be no way the port would be safe from crime. He then started to also realize that the Z-Stacks were not as threatening as he thought, even if the X-Aces did not come to Bigg City.

While double checking for any trouble, Grampus visited Big Mac, who was at the estuary towing in Izzy Gomez. The first visit was him on coal duty, in which he was fulfilling in for Zebedee. “Hey again! How is sleepy Izzy doing today?”

“Oh, he is snoozed to where he cannot even hear us. I already got a visit from Warrior earlier, and I told him that we might have an X-Ace-free day today. Hopefully you have been investigating well enough where you are positive the port is clear of crime for once. If you get any information that the X-Aces might come later, tell Star to give you permission to leave the dock after his office hours.”

Warrior eventually arrived at the scene. This was his fourth load of garbage he was on his way to, in which he was having a great time with the job due to how fast he was working. He was humming away until he noticed he got clumsy and bumped Lord Stinker lightly onto a dock by accident.

“Warrior!” the barge sighed.

“Oops, sorry. Anyway, hello again. Any X-Ace nonsense found? Dorian said Zebedee was attacked according to a conversation he told me he had with Captain Star earlier. Aye, could it have been them?”

“Who else would it be?” Grampus muttered. “We got Zorran and Zebedee on our side for the time being, and no other outlaws have been about aside from Nantucket, who once again landed himself in quarantine yesterday.”

“Grampus is right,” Big Mac said. “Well, no matter what happens, us Stars will be together to get through the mess. Before we know it, Bigg City will be clear of those so-called visitors Zak thought it was a fantastic idea to bring in to beat us on almost every job.”

“Zak is seriously messed up,” Lord Stinker replied. “He always was, especially with that canal bridge incident and his hatred for fixing his health. What a denier he is! If he is sick, he is sick.”

Big Mac, Grampus, and Warrior laughed, and the three Stars bid farewell to each other as they continued on with their jobs. But little did they know that at Anastasia Port, there were crimes being planned out beneath the port outskirts.

“Zip and Zug, we are honored to have you as X-Aces! Your crimes so far have been excellent, but today, you both will try outrageous crimes, worse than what you previously did!” Darby then moored closer to the two switchers, sailing away from the main headquarters. He then spoke up louder since he wanted the switchers to hear him, and this was due to his rotten, broken teeth that hindered his speaking.

 “You two are going on arson trips, but under one condition. You go separately! Two locations are better than one! Any of you have ideas on where you want to show off your arson skills?”

“Ooh, ooh!” Zip spoke up immediately. “I know where we should set up a fire! Let’s go to a place where one Star obsesses over to where he does his little job almost daily. The Municipal Garbage Co., also known as the dump of seagull dung that clumsy dimwit plays around with. Why did not I know how to do half of this shit sooner?”

“The garbage dump at Bigg City?” This came from Italian-American harbor switcher Luciano, the X-Aces’ most dangerous lieutenant. His voice was slightly deeper than Zak’s to where the former Zero switchers were frightened by it. “Oh, go for it! Zug and I will stay here and find some fucking companies to burn down! We will get as many as we can on this fine night!”  

Luciano was built at Camden, New Jersey, United States in late 1907, the same location as Darby but built at a different time. When Luciano was very young, his company refused to support him other than educate him on tugboat work. The members never taught him any social skills and any form of conscience behavior. Because of this, Luciano responded to others with an aggressive tone and demanded to live life his way. Even at the age of three, he took his rage out on ships and citizens regardless of age, sex, race, and even level of intelligence. He once went so far to where he threatened to spit at children and rammed docks they played in. In 1913, he got a job at the Killian Fleet where he foiled up contacts on purpose and accused other members of his wrongdoings, in which they got the blame for. One day, an ocean liner towing was in play when Luciano mocked the newest member for his learning disability and striking him from the side. The tug went missing, but was rescued by a new owner to be away from Luciano and the other fleet members. Luciano was arrested and served several months in counseling. A year later, Luciano wanted to run as the X-Aces’ boss, but he did not follow the full criteria for it and was put in place. Luciano had a gray livery, a white wheelhouse, and a brown smokestack. He also had Diastema like Murdock, and one of his front teeth was crooked. Despite his nationality, he was unable to speak Italian and spoke with a Brooklyn accent just like Corleone. He resembled the tug Pioneer.

“Zip, hold it for a second,” interrupted Corleone. “Despite your lieutenancy with us, we will let you lead this arson act. Salvatore and Giovani, you will be aiding him! He is young yet, so make sure he does the job right!”

Before Corleone could say anymore, a corrupted police officer arrived at the X-Aces’ headquarters. “X-Aces, one of us discovered that Zebedee knew who ganged up on him before he was knocked out! The Coast Guard of Bigg City said he was going to report you, Corleone! Same with you, Isidor and Giovani! Whoever has the most cash on you, you will be responsible for trying to have him let you get away with the mess!”

The policeman did not hesitate to inspect the amount of money each of the X-Aces had stashed inside their bodies. Before he knew it, he noticed there was over $50,000 inside Giovani. “You seriously know how to rob,” he told the tug. “Mind if you pay at least half to him during your arson act? Also, as you are one of the tugs reported, it is better safe to than sorry!”

“Ooh, I would be honored! By the way, it is not much because I had to spend at least a third of what I originally had to get off dry-dock from when I knocked Zebedee out.”

“It should do, Giovani. Good luck out there.”

“Isidor!” shouted Darby from the distance as he noticed the switcher trying to plan out a crime to commit at Bigg City. “You heard the cop! You are NOT leaving the port until the Coast Guard is bribed! Corleone, you will stay here too. Both of you are on bootlegging duty thanks to mister smartass Zebedee AND once again, your lookout tactics gone wrong, Isidor.”

Suddenly, Corleone raced towards Darby and attempted to hurt him for ordering him about. Corleone was the type of tug who would not take any orders involving minor crimes. He thought he was designed for committing battery and arson thanks to his strength and intelligence.

“Darby, you Hercules clone!” Corleone shouted. “Son of a bitch who cannot even care for his own teeth trying to get on my ass on what I have to do? Come here!”

“You do not even take care of YOURS either!” Darby retorted back, beginning to defend himself from Corleone’s attacks.

“GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!” Vittorio hurried over and threw a towrope on Corleone’s captain to pull him off Darby. Despite his strength, he was no match for the double stack tug. He then saw Corleone throw a towrope back, capturing him to put him in his place.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Costello then rushed over to the commotion. “That is enough! Corleone, you WILL obey what Darby and I tell you. Vittorio, I know you do not tolerate fighting from the others here, but you should not try fighting a larger tug for your own safety unless battery training is taking place. Darby, get your towrope off Corleone, and I do have some information to talk to you about regarding the next major act of devastating Bigg City.”

“Least Corleone did not get on Zak’s case,” Vittorio murmured.

The three tugs then backed down, and Darby then followed Costello back to the headquarters. Corleone then lured Vittorio to a private spot to talk to him more about the consequences of trying to stand up to larger tugs.

Ten minutes later, Darby then finished up Corleone’s discussion to Zip, Salvatore, and Giovani. Before dismissing them, he then planned for Zug to commit arson towards Anastasia’s Fuel Company, having him get aid from Lionel and Murdock.

****************************************************************************************

“Well, Warrior.” Dorian started to pack up and drive home for the night. “You did a fine job today, and do not forget that we have a big day ahead of us sometime next week thanks to the increase in bootlegging that has been going on. It is what I have heard from Captain Zero the other day.”

“Yep, more garbage on the rise,” Jack the Grappler sighed. “These next few weeks will take quite a long time. Also, did you hear about the beating that Zebedee went through earlier today?”

“Oh dear, yes,” Warrior muttered. “Anyway, I am going to head back to the Star pier for the night. See you tomorrow, okay?” The Star tug then clumsily made way back home.

The next few weeks involving the garbage dump work was about to turn into a full blown disaster. That night, Zip, Giovani, and Salvatore were beginning their mission.

Giovani and Salvatore were towing in ammunitions as Zip led them to the location of the Municipal Garbage Co. They were sailing quietly to avoid waking up other vessels and floating stock, but they could not help but snicker loudly. The tugs stopped laughing once they arrived in front of the dump, realizing that they did not want to wake up Lord Stinker nor Jack.

“Hey, Salvatore,” Zip said. “How about you move the barge far out into the estuary? This way, he will not be screaming his poor, stinky self out to where his voice goes lost.”

“Better if he drifted out of the port. Warrior will never see him again after tonight either,” Salvatore smirked as he began towing Lord Stinker out of the way, mocking him quietly in the process. “See you in the long run, smelly bastard.”

If only the three tugs were able to get Jack out of the way, then their mission would be guaranteed to succeed without any witnesses. The X-Aces then saw a corrupted police officer on night shift and asked him to find a cover to put over Jack.

“How about I just blindfold him?” he asked.

“Oh, wait a minute, sir,” Giovani shouted. “Take $50,000 from me and put it inside the Coast Guard. I have to take part in this arson act, and I do not have much time to stay here! Can you do the job? And tell that little midget that this is to have him stay out of our business for the love of fuck.”

“Well I never! Allow me to get your cash NOW!”

While the officer was doing Giovani’s work and getting a blindfold for Jack, the X-Aces were preparing to set fire to the dump. Zip suddenly grew furious that the act was not starting as soon as he hoped for.

“Let’s get rid of that fucking company this instant!” he shouted. “I lead this scheme, you two, and do you NOT forget that! Not at all! What is taking you two so long, eh?”

“Seriously? You are one temperamental asshole!” Giovani snapped. “If we screw this up, YOU will be the one to explain everything to Costello, not me! We do NOT rush crimes unless we are in a location near uncorrupted police! Now, as X-Aces, we are a team, and we cooperate with one another. You are new to our gang, so I thought I would bring that up. Hopefully, Zip, you WILL not let me repeat that again.”

“Giovani and Zip, neither of you are going to spread some worthless drama here. You know how I feel about drama entertainment today. It is utterly useless and bollocks, lacking the charm of the drama from a decade ago.”

Minutes later, Jack was blindfolded. The X-Aces were ready to change the future of the Municipal Garbage Co. forever. Giovani and Salvatore then began lighting up the fuses of the dynamite and munitions they towed in with the aid of another cop on the night shift.

Zip then began counting until the munitions went off. The three X-Aces then watched as the building was burning to the ground. Just then, the fire started to spread towards the garbage that was lying around near the building.

“We cannot be pissed with you now, Zip,” Salvatore smiled. “Just look at all the damage done here; maybe one day, you will become the first switcher in a long time to be other than a lieutenant!”

“Salvatore, you are the shit,” Zip laughed. “Come on, let’s head back to the headquarters. We should go check on Zug and see how he is doing with his assigned act.”

The two X-Aces smiled and followed him to where Zug, Lionel, and Murdock were enjoying the fire they set to the Fuel Company of Anastasia Port. They then told the three tugs that the burning was a success along with causing Lord Stinker to go missing.

“Zip, this was your best crime yet,” Zug said.

“Well, I never,” added Lionel. “Never will anyone underestimate you after what you just did, little Zip. Giovani and Salvatore, go join him on some jazz mania as a treat, will you?”

“Good going there,” Murdock added. “Poor Warrior. His life will never be the same anymore.” With that, Zip smiled as he continued to be praised for his deeds. He was happy to have become an X-Ace. This was a new life for the former Zero, and he admired it greatly. Rather than being bullied, he found the acceptance he longed for.

Just then, the Fire Tug arrived at the burned down Municipal Garbage Co. He started to put out the fire and started to feel grief as soon as he was finished.

“Warrior will not like this at all. Lord Stinker is missing, and Dorian will be up for grief as well. What will come of them?”

****************************************************************************************

 _May 12, 1927_ : “ULYSSES!!” Dorian was knocking roughly on Captain Star’s office doors. “Are you here yet? It is about my business! It got burned to the ground, and I am going to go broke if nothing is solved anytime soon!” He then started banging the doors even harder until he heard the captain’s car arrive. “Ulysses, we have an emergency! My business! It is gone! Lord Stinker is missing too! You need to tell-!”

“Dorian Krappenschitt!” Captain Star snapped. “I got the news earlier from one of your customers, now calm down! Tell me the details after I dismiss my fleet to today’s jobs. Please wait for a few minutes.” The captain then unlocked his doors and grabbed his megaphone to wake up his fleet. “Good morning, Star Fleet! First off, Sunshine, go give Sally Seaplane her fuel. Ten Cents, take fuel to Lillie Lightship! Grampus, continue your usual inspection! Hercules, you also will continue your trips to Peter Island to help Quentin with the quarantine work. Big Mac, you and O.J. will go to Upriver to help Billy Shoepack and the Salvage Fleet work on the new rails being built there.

“Top Hat and Warrior, Dorian and I will need to have a word with both of you before I assign your jobs. Everyone except for you two, on your way now!”

Top Hat and Warrior then moved closer to the two, looking glum of what was about to be told to them. They then knew that the news did not seem to be good at all judging by the looks of Captain Star and Dorian’s faces.

“You two,” Captain Star began. “Dorian has told me that the Municipal Garbage Co. has been burned down last night. Top Hat, I originally was going to send you to help Warrior with the garbage after collecting Puffa to get him to take the Bridge Café Band home since the members’ car broke down. There was a huge amount of garbage to be handled with recently, but instead you will join Big Mac and O.J. Upriver to help them out with the rails afterwards.

“Warrior, you were intended to work with the garbage like normal, but the dump is gone, and you will have to handle with other work for a while. I am sorry this had to happen.” Captain Star then went to board Warrior, comforting him. The tug was in shock, and was close to crying.

“Are Lord Stinker and Jack okay?”

“Oh, Lord Stinker went missing. It appears someone may have towed him out of the way while burning the dump.”

“WHAT?” Top Hat shouted. “I may hate garbage work, but Stinker did NOT deserve to go missing like that. He is a hero, and he is well deserving of such respect that Warrior and I give him! Well, everyone technically.”

“Who would do such a thing?” Warrior sighed. “It cannot be the X-Aces, can it? I think they are up to something that could affect us Stars too. Probably just as bad as the Z-Stacks or even worse!”

“Warrior, both fleets are just as vulnerable as another,” Top Hat corrected, sounding slightly snobbish. “My God, this is an outrage! Where is the Coast Guard? He should be able to help!”

“We will get to the bottom of this mess eventually, Top Hat,” Captain Star replied. “For now, you head Upriver. Warrior, you are on fish detail today.”

Warrior did not mind the job, but he could not stop overthinking the loss of the dump. He worked there often since he arrived at the Star Fleet back in 1918, and it devastated him greatly to see his longtime job gone. He only hoped it would be temporary, but the future of it depended on the future of the harbor with the X-Aces around.

After the two Star tugs left, Captain Star and Dorian went into the Star Fleet headquarters to continue on with their discussion in regards to the arson attack. It carried on until the phone went off, with Captain Star indicating it was the authorities. Sure enough it was.

“Star Marine Company, this is Captain Ulysses Star.”

“Captain, sir?” asked the officer on the other line. “My men have investigated the damages done to the Municipal Garbage Co. an hour ago, and some say the fire was simply due to lack of caution at the dump! I do not believe them for one damn second! You think I can be fooled by such blasphemy coming out of them? I had arrested arsonists before, so this is not nothing new!”

“Have you arrested arsonist TUGBOATS?”

“Umm…No, unfortunately. But I will get them one day! I will one day be sailing on a police tug keeping at least one of them restrained! Hopefully I will get the most dangerous tugboat outlaw I ever come across!”

“Well, it is highly appreciated you are not one to be fooled by any bribing I suppose. Anyway, I am happy you took the time to call because I really needed to know the status of the dump. Want me to put Dorian on the phone with you? He is the owner of the place; he will explain further about this.”

It would take a long time before anything could be done with the Municipal Garbage Co. There was more to focus on for the fleets, but the attack that occurred at the dump was just the beginning.


	5. 40 Days

**_M_** _ay 19, 1927_ : The X-Aces have not shown up for several days as it had been said that they were busy corrupting the authorities further and planning on damaging Anastasia Port more than they usually have. The fleets were relieved that the port was clean of the X-Aces’ crime for the time being, but most of the members of the Star Fleet were suspecting foul play to come sometime soon.

Meanwhile, Hercules was once again sent to Peter Island, the location of the quarantine station, to help Quentin inspect the infected vessels to determine if they were cleared or not. Once again, the two noticed that Nantucket was trying to raise his flags down without consent.

“I want my tow now!” he demanded. “I cannot even bear how many times I have not gotten one in recent years. Why do I keep getting sick, eh?”

“Hush,” Hercules commanded. “We all know what you did back in 1923. Trying to trick Sunshine where you have failed to. You even got Zorran next to you thanks to his overconfidence. Besides, when will you learn to keep your flags up?”

Nantucket sighed as Quentin called up the Coast Guard to punish him with another forty days out in the estuary. Sure enough, he was forced to raise his flags back up. “Doggone that Coast Guard! It would be a pleasure to infect other ships! Especially YOU, Hercules! Where will your fleet be without you? I know! Not as strong I see!”

The tramper then continued to taunt Hercules and Quentin until they had enough. Quentin then tossed old, crumpled newspapers to the megaphone, shushing Nantucket for good.

Meanwhile, Zorran was on boulder duty, taking extreme caution on the job since the boulders were very heavy. He knew Captain Zero never approved of rushing heavy cargo, and that boulders would give him a decent amount of money. Especially with only him and Zebedee remaining in the Z-Stacks and being victimized by the X-Aces, it would at least keep the two tugs afloat longer.

Just as he was finishing up his third load of boulders, he noticed two tugs in the distance racing towards him. It was Corleone and Dutch tug Fredrik.

Fredrik was built at Rotterdam, Netherlands in 1886. He was one of the earliest harbor tugs to have been built at Europe as he lacked paddlewheels. He was the oldest member of the X-Aces, being in his forties as opposed to being under thirty, which was the case for the other thirteen tugs. In his early years, his birth resulted in his company’s comeback after struggles to keep in business for seven years. Fredrik was considered the first of four tugs to be capable of being owned by high ranked company members. A law in the Netherlands stated that recently updated tugs could be owned under the condition that the tug was strictly trained and to cooperate without trouble. That would make sure the tug would be a role model for future tugs. By the time Fredrik was eight years old, he was still living life under the ownership of the company’s main manager with tons of training and learning advanced social skills. He soon learned English due to immigrating tugs from the UK and Ireland to help Rotterdam with extra work. In 1897, the manager died, resulting in Fredrik going to Scotland for a challenge for him to make himself a role model. Soon enough, in 1899, he turned into a sergeant, which resulted in dry-dock as punishment. He joined the X-Aces in the same year and was trained to criminal life by the original boss of the X-Aces, Layton. Fredrik expressed so much interest in the gang, he dedicated his life to the crime life ever since. He had been arrested several times since joining, but he always would continue his criminal life. Fredrik wore a black fedora, had a black mustache and beard, and had a tan livery and a gray smokestack with blue and white stripes. He resembled the tug Triton and spoke in a Dutch accent.

“Hello there, Zorran,” Fredrik smirked. “Are those boulders you are towing going to permanently damage your hull? That would be such a sight there, you son of a bitch! Hand me those barges!” With that, the tug then rammed Zorran and threw a towrope onto the capstans of the barges.

“GET LOST, YOU DUMMY!” Zorran was trying his hardest to get his cargo back, but Corleone rushed in and held him in place. He began demanding that Fredrik would sink the barges after ramming them on the Zero tug. The boulders were substantial to the point they were capable of damaging hulls, but just as Fredrik and Corleone were about to ram the barges on both sides of Zorran’s hull, there was Izzy Gomez trying to illegally come into Bigg City.

“You are going in that repair yard permanently, motherfucker!” Corleone snapped. “Come on! Resisting your little ass is not going to do any good! Stay still, you shit!”

“I am NOT staying still, you fuck,” Zorran growled back. He continued to resist the two X-Aces’ attacks as Izzy approached closer to the scene. “Izzy, help me! I will tow you in for free and not report your illegal immigration if you just HELP THE FUCK OUT!”

Suddenly, Izzy rushed towards the two X-Aces and asked Zorran to throw a towrope to him, so he could pull him out of the way. Before he knew it, Corleone began shaking in fear. Fredrik then moored towards Izzy, trying to attack him as well.

“Gringos, you leave Zorran alone,” Izzy snapped. “I got you, Zorran! If you two do not leave now, you will have ME to answer to, got it?”

“FREDRIK, Y-Y-YOU A-A-ASS-ASSHOLE!” Corleone stuttered. “WE GOT A TRA-TRA-TRAM-TRAMPER HERE; WE N-N-NE-NEED TO GET O-OUT OF HERE NOW!” As the two stack tug continued to shake, he allowed Fredrik to tow him away from Zorran and Izzy.

“Timid **_klootzak_** ,” Fredrik whispered. He was referring to Corleone, calling him a motherfucker in Dutch. Fortunately, Corleone did not hear the insult.  

“Oh yeah! Running away only proves that you both are weaklings!” Zorran laughed. “Take that, Corleone, you wussy ginger! A bigger tug than both myself and Top Hat scared of trampers? What a sight! Oh, and thank you Izzy. Here is your free tow!”

“Oh, no problem. It was about time I actually scared off someone. Especially a large tug like Corleone. Are you okay? Do you need to go to repairs, and if so, can you get me to port to unload my bananas before you head there?”

“Certainly, hero. Well, I am not damaged enough, but I will let Captain Zero be the judge of the damages. Once again, thank you. You really are worth more than I always thought previously. I will tell the Stars about you rescuing me. They will be pleased!” This made Izzy beam. He then was taken to San Juan Bananas to unload his cargo, and Zorran then made way to the Zero dock to allow Captain Zero to inspect the damages. The captain said he was still in good condition and had him return to his boulder job.

After finishing delivering the boulders, Zorran then sailed around looking for more work when he stumbled across Ten Cents and Sunshine on oyster duty with Little Ditcher and Pearl. The two switchers then began asking questions on the damages done to his hull.

“Those assholes Corleone and Fredrik got on my case while I was trying to make money for Captain Zero to further keep me and Zebedee on water. They started ramming my barges on both sides, but Izzy Gomez rescued me, scaring Corleone and driving both X-Aces away.”

“Sleepy Izzy saved you? Oh my, that IS some great news indeed,” Little Ditcher laughed. “That seriously should go in the next newspaper. You got an illegal immigrant saving a tug from the repair yard! It needs some attention from all around the harbor!”

“What is this about Izzy, m’dears?” Hercules was already finished with the quarantine inspection as he was beginning to help Grampus inspect Bigg City for any trouble. “I heard something about him scaring away some tugs, I suppose?”

“Corleone and Fredrik to be exact,” Sunshine said, as he watched Little Ditcher load another set of oysters onto Pearl. “I am even shocked Corleone of all tugs would be scared of trampers. Shows even the worst ships can be frightened by the littlest things.”

“And that is what makes him a coward indeed,” Zorran smirked, turning towards Hercules. “Hey, you heard what we said, right? I did not have to get my ass into repairs for once! A miracle! Is it, lads?”

  “If that is what you believe, of course!” Hercules smiled. Normally he would not speak in a jolly tone towards Zorran, but he knew having him be afloat would also prevent the Stars and Zeroes alike from weakening further.

“How is the inspection going anyway?” Little Ditcher asked, finishing up the last of the oyster loads for Sunshine.

“Well, Quentin and I had to sentence Nantucket another forty days thanks to his tricking skills again. Oh, will he ever stop? I will never know. Also, regarding those oysters, are you having any luck hunting for pearls, old darlings?”

“We are not pearl hunting really,” Sunshine sighed. “Even if we found a dozen of them, we would rather donate the money from them to those in poverty. Ships, engines, humans, and so on.”

“Nantucket is playing that idiotic trick again!” Ten Cents sighed angrily. “You are right, Hercules. Will he learn anytime soon? Thanks to O.J. for saving me from getting close to him that day. You remember, I saved him from scrap. To be honest, I sort of miss 1923. You know, back when there were no X-Aces terrorizing our port?”

Sunshine and Hercules looked at Ten Cents in confusion. They knew that 1923 was the year of other disasters the Star Fleet had undergone. Zorran almost snagging the Duchess contract for the Z-Stacks, having to investigate with the Stars where the missing barges have gone, and of course, O.J. being at risk of death thanks to the scrap dealers.

“If anymore disasters happen, then 1923 will be NOTHING compared to now,” Little Ditcher muttered, breaking the silence. “Now that I think about it, it is coming close to being just as terrifying.”

Hercules and Zorran then told the Star switchers, Little Ditcher, and Pearl that they had to hurry back to work. As the two tugs began thinking about what Pearl had stated, they realized she may have foreshadowed on how the next attack from the X-Aces would determine if 1927 would be much worse off than 1923.

As Hercules was drifting away to continue X-Ace hunting, he stumbled across Top Hat. The railway tug had just finished taking Puffa to Uptown to collect the Bridge Café Band to take them home, and he was ready to grab some trucks to hand to the Goods Engine.

“Why hello there!” Top Hat smiled, almost giving out a laugh. “You seem to have left Peter Island quite early today. I wonder if Quentin was ill and decided to dismiss you.”

 “Oh no, m’dear,” Hercules replied. “We just happened to finish inspection early. Not many ships were anchored out and infected as of recent, but we did spot Nantucket raising his flags down again. He is sentenced once more, and hopefully, this will be his last time he will act so crafty.”

“Well, I was just Upriver helping Big Mac and O.J., but apparently I was not exactly needed for the job. But anyway, I am thankful you were not infected by Nantucket. Without you, us Stars would not be as better off. Any sight of those X-Aces yet? I have a feeling they are not finished messing with us.”

“They have been messing with us since December. I have checked up on the switchers, and they are clear. However, two X-Aces were here earlier attacking Zorran when Izzy saved him. I had no idea he could intimidate them in that manner! Well, he stated that one was actually SCARED of trampers.”

“Soon, he will be much like you, standing up to others to where they leave right away. You had your fair share of intimidations with Zorran and Bluenose in the past, but the X-Aces are a greater challenge. This does especially apply to that tug your type and that switcher in the gray livery, both of which are from where we were built: Camden, New Jersey. That is no wonder! Seems the Camden tugs have an interesting reputation, eh?”

“Pretty much, especially that one incident I had with a tramper who tried to make me bootleg alcohol, only for me to escape! Well, Top Hat, I should be on my way now. I need to go find Warrior and see what he is up to. Grampus is at Upriver checking on Big Mac and O.J. Well, you three take care!”

“Oh, Hercules!” called out Frank. “Please be careful!”

“Stay safe,” Eddie added. “Put those X-Aces in their place!”

****************************************************************************************

The Star Fleet were back at their pier, as Captain Star was giving out what was to be expected in their next lot of jobs for the next day. Before he could wrap up to go home, his phone rang.

“Star Marine Company, this is Captain Ulysses Star.”

“I need Hercules for the night shift!” Quentin said through the phone. “My employees spotted two ships coming into Bigg City, and we do not know if they caught the plaque or not.”

“I am afraid you will have to find someone else. Perhaps a tug from the Salvage Fleet visit to help with the inspections? Hercules has an early contract to work with tomorrow, and I do not want him on the job when he is half asleep.”

Quentin was the type of man who would not take no for an answer. He was happy with Hercules helping him thanks to the Star’s reliability and intimidation towards any infected ships that tried to disobey the rules. He once had a Salvage Fleet tug help with the inspections multiple times prior to the X-Aces’ arrival, but since the mobsters arrived, Hercules ended up becoming the preferred tug for the job.

“Ulysses. Just let me take him for just a few minutes! This will not take long, I promise you that! I will pay you double!”

“All right, fine! He better be back shortly or I will have to make you pay more than what you offered if Hercules is half asleep on his job tomorrow!”

As Hercules was sent off to help Quentin finish up the inspections for the rest of the night, it would be by forty-five minutes into the job where the said ships that arrived and all of the infected ships would hear distant whistles blowing heavily. The two tugs were Yule and Casio.

“It Hercules. Let’s hurting him now!” called out Casio, a Welsh switcher.

Casio was built at Wales, United Kingdom in 1911. He used to work in the Fel Newydd Fleet, the richest fleet in all of the harbors of the country. The tugs were very knowledgeable and had it made with updated technology. However, the main limit the fleet had was only two of the eleven members spoke English, making it difficult for the other tugs to work with Englishmen. Casio was one of the brains of the fleet, but the ideas were originally from those taught to him by his company. Several years later, his days in Wales ended when an Italian family bought him. Casio then started to express a homesick attitude when not behaving with the owners. He often played with others when not at work and often told stories of his Fel Newydd Fleet days to the family. When the grandfather died, Casio was dismissed and immigrated to the USA. In 1926, he met the X-Aces, making him the newest member of the gang. He had shown several instances where he was frightened and worried due to not being fluent in English. He knew a little of it, as he could learn new words, but was unable to structure sentences properly and spoke mostly in fragments. Casio had a light green livery with a black smokestack, a headlamp, and a brown mustache. He spoke with a Welsh accent. He resembled a tug called Milwaukee.

 “Oh he is up for a present I say,” Yule added. “Ahoy there, Hercules! What brought you to Peter Island on such a fine night? Did Star suddenly dismiss you and made you take residence there, mate?”

“We heard it in my old dilemma!” Casio laughed. “Nostalgic, do you, Hercules?”

“What does THAT mean?”

Casio was trying to say Hercules was homesick, but since he knew very little English, he only wished Giovani or Vittorio were also present as they also spoke fluent Italian like he did. Therefore, either X-Ace would be able to translate everything to Yule.

“That is enough!” Quentin shouted. “You two need to leave this instant. You have no business to be here trying to taunt another ship! Where are you two from anyway?”

“Australia, and YOU are the one whose ass is going to be running away crying home to your parents if you do not let us have a word with Hercules!”

“Wales! I Welsh, like paddler Star. Leave Hercules to us.”

Casio and Yule then started to charge towards Hercules, as Quentin started to jump clear to make sure he did not get hurt in the process. Just then, Hercules sailed quickly towards the X-Aces, trying to put them in their place.

“You listen to ME, m’dears! I am the only ocean tug in Bigg City Port, and do you think trying to get on my case is going to do you any good? I do not want any games at this time of night, let alone getting games from X-Aces! Do you want me to report you to-OOOUUUUCCH!!”

Yule had rammed Hercules towards an infected vessel, making both X-Aces smile in triumph. They noticed that Hercules was going to be flying the checkered flags as he slowly started to catch the sickness. Quentin returned from his office, horrified. The Star Fleet officially no longer had Hercules fighting alongside them for forty days.

 

“Oh, have fun out here, ill with the plaque!” Yule jeered, steadily mooring away from Peter Island. He happened to be far enough from the quarantine zone to not catch the illness. “By the way, lad, the Coast Guard is not able to do anything about us now! It has been confirmed that the money Giovani bribed him to worked, and he will not be helping you and those Z-Stacks anymore! Forty days of fucking torture coming at you! Take it, mate!”

“You have taken plaque! Just keep it!” Casio added, as he and Yule have sailed off, ready to experience the upcoming praise they were guaranteed to have. “ _Dylai Yule gael y gweddill sêr rhai mewn cwarantîn, yn ogystal, yna gall ef a minnau fod yn arweinwyr Capo fel Corleone! Ha-ha_!”What Casio meant was he wanted Yule to push the rest of the Stars into quarantine, and if it happened, the both presumably would become capo leaders like Corelone.

****************************************************************************************

 _May 20, 1927_ : “HERCULES? INFECTED?”

Captain Star was in a state of unusual anger. He had just gotten a call from an uncorrupted authority figure as he continued to listen to more details the man had to offer.

“I sent him to help Quentin with the infected inspection last night for just a few minutes, only to wake up and get this call that he is unable to help us for forty days? I already got a complaint from the client who had me assign him the job he was supposed to attend to today!”

“I apologize, Captain Star, but I do not know how he could land himself into the plaque! Quentin has not touched base with us, as we hope he does so we can further investigate how he got into the mess! If I hear anything, I will call back.”

 

Still furious, Captain Star then took a schooner to Peter Island, where Hercules was waving the checkered flags, anchored out with the other infected vessels. There was no way Captain Star would believe such incident would happen to one of his leading members of his fleet.

“Hercules, what kind of slipup is THIS? What exactly happened that landed you out here? Did you get too close to a ship?”

“Oh no! I was nearly done when two tugs, presumably X-Aces, came and started to taunt me and Quentin. That is when one of them pushed me when I tried to back him down towards one of the infected ships. The two then left afterwards.”

“A fearless X-Ace, is he? Well, I am afraid that the others will have to handle without you for a while, which is upsetting knowing you are one of my best tugs in the fleet. Until you are released, we will try with effort to help authorities get the X-Aces behind bars the best we can! For now, I hope you feel better.”


	6. Burned Rails

**_M_** _ay 25, 1927_ : Henry Rogan was the owner of the Uptown railway, foreseeing the activity taking place. It was raining outside, but there was construction for new railroad tracks going on, and Henry was the type of man to have his employees work in any weather unless there was ice and snow present.

Meanwhile, Warrior and Big Mac were sent to help with logging work as trees were being torn down to make room for the new tracks. They were to take the logs to the head of the logging company, Willard Morris. He demanded an increase in the logs since residents of Uptown also wanted an increase in newspapers to learn more about the danger Bigg City was in. They hoped that they could reach in and help them drive the X-Aces away and put them behind bars.

The tugs of the Salvage Fleet rarely went to Bigg City to aid them since the fleets’ jobs were not complicated enough for more assistance. Invasion from a mafia was going to be a different story. This was the first time the Salvage Fleet was helping fight off gangsters in their history.

As the logging work continued, Captain Zero and Zorran were watching Zebedee as he arrived back to the Z-Stack dock. He was fully repaired and well enough to return to work. Captain Zero knew logging work was dangerous, even though his tugs only worked with it several times. The job to him needed more than only a few tugs at a time, especially over the former amount of his fleet.

“Well, well, welcome back to the safe zone again!” Zero exclaimed as he hurried to board on to Zebedee. “Also known as not being held hostage and attacked by those bloody X-Assholes. Anyway, Captain Star sent me a paper of what you are to do today. We want you to head to Uptown and help Big Mac, O.J., Warrior, and of course Shoepack with logging work. I know it is dangerous, but Uptown demands newspapers to keep up to date regarding our position. They want to help! We demand it!”

“Goddamn Rogan has a grudge with Z-Stacks,” Zebedee murmured.

“I do not care. He can complain all he wants, but you are still working with logs nonetheless. Zorran, you are also heading up there. The more tugs at Uptown, the better. Besides, we get big bucks for this. It is that and munitions that will help us in the long run.

“At this rate, if any X-Aces show up, just try to ignore them. If they try to attack, then hurry Upriver as quick as you can; recently, Uptown made a barricade to prevent them from getting in easily. They will have to take the longer route if they want to try fucking with you two. There are guards that keep watch, so they will know it is you two and will let you in to help Billy and those Stars.”

“Zale, what about Hercules? Did you hear-?” asked Zorran, but was interrupted before he could finish.

“Yes, yes! And for the love of God, enough with calling me by my first name! Try it again, or I will put you on dredger detail tomorrow! But of course, I have to thank Quentin for witnessing the infection and knowing who put Hercules out in the estuary for forty days. We are aware that the Stars are much more vulnerable without him. Jesus, I hope they do not target anymore of the Stars. Gee, we never hated them THAT much! It appeared even the Welsh-speaking switcher hated the Stars more than we EVER have! Compared to the other X-Aces, he is the tamest, but still.”

“Captain Zero, can we be dismissed now?”

“Of course you can leave my sight! We got money to make!” With that, Captain Zero hurried back to his office.

At Uptown, Henry’s employees were starting to put red flags on several areas of the railway tracks to warn incoming trains that the tracks were old, and they had to take caution in their travels until they were repaired. The rain had stopped just as soon as the flag work was finished.

As the workers continued to build new rails, Zorran and Zebedee arrived at Uptown where Big Mac, O.J., Warrior, and Billy were hard at work. As they made their way to their designated log station, they noticed Henry was having his cigarette break there. The man then gave the Z-Stacks a grudging sneer.

“Oh, not you two again,” he snapped. “Why the hell did Zale bring you here for the umpteenth time? This shit better be important or I will call him up to have you leave!”

“Shut it,” Zorran growled. “Zero said you can complain and moan all you want, but he sent me and Zebedee on logging detail with some of the Stars. If you do not like Z-Stacks, then get out of OUR sight and smoke somewhere else!”

Henry then put out his cigarette and complied Zorran’s words. Zorran then snickered in triumph and followed Zebedee to the station.

“Welcome, welcome!” Willard shouted as the work was too loud for him to greet the Z-Stacks regularly. “Get some logs and take them to the trucks down there! They will carry the wood for it to get pulped! I should also note that your dilemma is not the only information we want to know more about here, but we also have too much on our hands, so hence so much paper to be printed!”

“What do you mean too much on your hands?” Zebedee wondered.

“Well, Uptown has been wanting railway updates; there have been summer discounts, and shit is happening too often! The Salvage Fleet has been getting quite a ton of work lately. It is just-It is just too much right now. Please, just get to work! Go meet up with the Stars and Shoepack before carrying out a strategical plan in getting this job as done as possible! Strategy. You WILL need it for this!”

The two Z-Stacks were an hour into the job when they finally were able to converse with the Stars and Billy. The Stars and Z-Stacks then moved to positions that will get them through the job quicker while Billy was towing his dynamite towards the timber camp far from where the railway construction site was.

“I suggest being careful with this lot,” Billy mentioned to the workers at the timber camp. “Heard it was more dangerous than what I recall towing back when I accidentally almost caused a logging disaster years ago. Oh, I am sorry I mentioned it.”

“You better be, Shoepack,” muttered one of the timber workers. “Anyway, just hand over the dynamite, so we can get this done faster! Faster, I say!” He slowly unloaded the boxes of dynamite from the barge and dismissed Billy.

“Oh, I normally would feel this place is being nosy regarding our port, but this time, I just do not care,” O.J. sighed, talking to Big Mac while towing his third set of logs for Willard’s workers. “Do not get me wrong, the residents here are great friends, but nosiness is just a pet peeve.”

“They never were really nosy to where it got annoying. But either way, we hope they can help us before us Stars get physically attacked too. Those X-Aces-They target basically anybody that wants to mess with them. Come on, O.J. We only got so much left of this to do before the company closes for the night.”

****************************************************************************************

That night, Warrior was the last tug to be leaving Upriver, as he stayed in to contribute to extra work for Henry. As Henry was on his last cigarette before heading home, he then began to praise the Star tug for the effort.

Warrior then gave him a well-deserved thanks. He then started to make way towards the barricade as the guards opened the door to let him back into Bigg City. Just as he tried to sail at max speed, so he could get to the Star Fleet dock faster, he noticed Lionel, Vittorio, Luciano, Nolin, and Zug mooring slowly to find the detour route to Uptown. He then hurried back to the guards, warning them that the X-Aces were on their way to cause havoc to both Uptown and Upriver.

Two of the guards hurried off to Uptown to report the X-Aces to the authorities, hoping they were not corrupted and bribed. They then also woke up Puffa to further help the Salvage Fleet and the residents be aware of what was coming to them. To Warrior, he hoped the aid would be enough to drive the thugs away.

Unfortunately, the five X-Aces had invaded Uptown before Puffa finished his warning run. Half of Uptown still needed to be aware of the danger, and most of the authorities had not showed up with police tugs to stop them. The rest of the police and one police tug were just about to arrest the tugs the best they can, but Luciano and Lionel suddenly talked them out of arresting the X-Aces, bribing and making threats to harm them.

After the X-Aces grumbled that they could not go after Warrior as he was back at Bigg City safely, Zug then gathered the other X-Aces to join in a circle to begin discussing their first act of the vandalism and arson they planned on. Darby had put both Zug and Lionel in charge of the job, allowing the two to further prove themselves to grow just as dangerous as himself. He did not want them to being just as violent as Corleone, but to get to where the gang’s goals of putting economic depression at their targeted cities get closer each time.

“Billy Shoepack keeps his dynamite at a warehouse near Mittsville, and we will be using the lot to blow up those rails and the company that runs it,” Zug sniggered. “Luciano and Vittorio, you are to go to Bigg City and destroy the Steel Company to prevent the railway work here from finishing, as Uptown orders their steel from there. Nolin, you are to use your arson skills to cease Willard’s logging company.”

“Zug and I will stay and take care of these rails ourselves,” Lionel added, mooring closer to the switchers. “Nolin, when you are done with your task, get your ass over to me and Zug and help us further with stopping the fucking rail work. Luciano and Vittorio, we will meet up with you when we are done, but make sure you do not get caught. If so, bribe any authority you come across by, let it be a vessel or human.”

“Can I fucking explain why Darby had to put the Russian switcher along with you in charge rather than having me do the leading?” Luciano growled, trying to nudge Zug. “Huh? Why you out of all X-Aces? Next time I see Darby, I am going to put a huge dent on his ass.”

“Get the fuck off!” Zug snapped, defending himself. “First of all, I am from ESTONIA, not Russia! Second, we all know how you go overboard at recklessness and brawn at times! Darby and Costello do not put you in charge often because of that, and when you had your chances, you just get too aggressive, resulting in a bit of a disaster with the crimes.”

“Well, fuck you. I am older than you are, so how old are you? Eight?”

“I will be seventeen in September, you shit! Now, if you do not get off of me now, then YOUR ass will have a dent, UNDERSTAND?”

“Luciano, LAY OFF!” Vittorio and Lionel said in unison, which caused the switcher to back down. Vittorio then threw a rope to one of Luciano’s capstans to gain control of him. “You are not going to fuck around with Zug. He and Zip are new here, and you will NOT give them shit. Now, let’s get out of here and damage some steel!” The two switchers left, leaving Zug, Lionel, and Nolin behind.

“Lionel, I am wishing you do not get arrested here if any police not under our influence are still available. You told us you have been in trouble to where you were banished from your hometown. That is a harsh reality I must say. Are you sure you will be okay?” Nolin was worried about Lionel. He knew the harbor tug had been troublesome for many years, just like Luciano and Fredrik.

Lionel then let out a slight chuckle. “I got cash, kid. You worry more about stopping Uptown from being nosy about us. Some of the police we bribed know everything about the newspaper demands, so we need to stop them from trying to help those shitty Bigg City fleets get up our asses!”

As Nolin sailed off towards Mittsville, Lionel and Zug then hurried towards Uptown where they could see barges sitting next to the nearest construction site. To their pleasure, the barges contained leftover dynamite that was to be used for one more set of trees.

“That fucking Rogan,” Zug snarled. “He will lose it once these disgusting rails are out of the picture. They will just rust in the long run, so let’s save the company’s trouble and give them what they deserve.”

“I will take care of the other side,” Lionel said, taking half of the leftover dynamite. “We need to be careful where we blow up all this shit. It has to be exclusively at the rails, and if any fire gets to the buildings, we are fucked.”

“I highly doubt the fire will go that far. For now, let’s blow all of this crap up! I cannot wait to see the looks on the company’s faces once this is finished.”

While Zug and Lionel were setting fire to the new rails and the steel bought by the Uptown Railway Co., Luciano and Vittorio were navigating across Bigg City towing the munitions reserved for the Star Fleet. They already had blown up the Munitions Company after grabbing the barges and were on their way to the Steel Company.

The head of the Steel Company was named Ira Nixon. He was still inside his office, making a return to an important phone call. Before he knew it, he heard yelling through the phone. It was Henry.

“My rails!” he shouted to Ira. “Whoever set them on fire has no fucking idea I LIVE just a block away from the company building! I could see not only the fire, but also two tugs that presumably did it! They are about to destroy the steel we ordered from you. Jesus Christ, after I get off with you, I am going to call the police! Unless they are not bribed yet, Uptown is just about to be at risk of a depression!”

“Who are those tugs that went after the new rails?”

“Like I know! It is too dark outside to see-Wait, I got a fucking Z-Stack here! His name is Zug, and I can only tell it is him because of that headlamp he possesses! As for the other tug, he has a white livery and is goddamn huge!”

“Well, if you think you are the only one with tugs fucking around with companies, I see two heading towards my building! Sir, I need to get out of here if they intend on committing arson! I will call back when I get home!” Ira then made it to his car just as Luciano and Vittorio stopped in front of the Steel Company building.

Vittorio then released his barge and rammed it, knocking the munitions towards the dock. They hit the floor so hard that they have gone off, spreading the fire towards the building. " _Addio, società siderurgica! Hai avuto divertente finché è durato_!” he laughed. He was telling the company farewell, and it had fun while it lasted in Italian.

“For the love of fuck, SPEAK ENGLISH, VIT!” Luciano snapped.

“How many times do I have to tell you? You call me what is painted on my hull. Not Vit, not Victor, not Vito! VITTORIO! Do I have to repeat myself, you shit?” Just as Luciano released his barge, Vittorio went and attacked him for a few seconds.

“We did our job; we will now regroup with the others. Oh, I hope the others put tons of effort into their acts. Now if we just-.”

Just as the two X-Aces were making their way to find more ammunitions to blow up the Bigg City Railway Company, the Port Authority and the Coast Guard stopped them in their tracks.

“Whoa, how did Giovani’s bribing NOT affect you?” hissed Luciano towards the Coast Guard. “He gave you fifty grand and you STILL want to arrest us, you midget asshole?”

  “Unfortunately, as a youngster, I was taught much about bribing and resisting it. Fifty grand or any other price will NOT get me to keep you thugs running amok! You two are coming with us, like it or not!”

“Fuck off,” Vittorio responded, throwing a rope towards the Coast Guard’s capstan. “Do you want us to run you aground or will you let us run loose, son of a bitch?”

The Port Authority snuck up behind Vittorio and threw a towrope. “Let go of the Coast Guard immediately! Coast Guard, try to grab Luciano the best you can! You both are coming with us for such damages you caused! When Ira and Preston hear about this, you both will be screwed even more!”

As the two authority figures tried to get Luciano and Vittorio arrested, they started to struggle when Vittorio started to pull away from the towropes. Suddenly, the rope snapped. Vittorio had broken loose and made way to help Luciano escape.

After saving Luciano from arrest, the two X-Aces sailed off at maximum speed to Mittsville to meet up with Nolin, who was just finished using up Billy’s dynamite to blow up Willard’s logging camp. He was ready to go after the second camp when the three tugs saw Zug and Lionel regroup with them.

“That is incredibly satisfying, you lot!” Nolin shouted happily. “While everyone is raving and ranting about their precious companies gone, we will be having a bootlegging party! Vittorio, how did you and Luciano get here without being arrested?”

“I broke free and rescued him,” Vittorio answered with a sneer. “The Port Authority and Coast Guard TRIED to arrest us, but they did not know I am the strongest of the switchers! They are so weak, a SWITCHER had to break out!”

“Well, that was intense indeed. We need to head back before the rest of us get caught by the authorities,” smiled Zug. With many of the companies gone thanks to the tugs’ arson acts, they immediately headed back to Anastasia Port, where they would come back to praise and a party for their efforts.


	7. Raving Meeting

**_M_** _ay 30, 1927_ : Sal Hart, the owner of the Bigg City Railway Company, was still relieved his company barely was saved from the X-Aces’ arson attacks thanks to the Coast Guard and Port Authority. He was expecting to relax and spend time with his wife when he heard his phone ring. He immediately picked it up, and it was Henry. He was helping the other victims of the X-Aces’ attacks pass down warnings to those who were still in business.

Captain Zero was the first to hear the news regarding the loss of Henry, Willard, Ira, and Preston Hayden’s companies. He was on the phone with Captain Star with a plan in mind. He wanted him and the victims of the attacks to have a meeting to discuss some ideas on how to handle their dilemmas and to find ways of trying to get help to stop the X-Aces.

Unfortunately, both captains were stuck getting extra calls. One of the men was Greggory Mite, the owner of the Salvage Fleet. He was complaining about the stolen dynamite that Billy was to use for another forest fire. The other person was Willard’s comrade and head of Mittsville’s other logging camp, Algernon Forrester.

“Okay, okay, that is enough!” Captain Zero was already tired of the phone calls he was receiving left and right. “Call up Star and tell him that we will meet at my office later this afternoon. First off, I will offer you free breakfast, Greg. I told this already to the other victims! We will get together for breakfast, then we meet in my office!”

Meanwhile, Captain Star was just finished mentioning the same news to the victimized company owners. He also agreed to Captain Zero that they would meet in his office rather than his. Mainly this was because several days ago, Captain Zero and his Z-Stacks had moved to a new dock, where the building was larger than and not as rundown as their old pier.

The victims and Captain Star eventually went to Captain Zero’s new pier, where he was taking roll. Just as everybody arrived, there was Quentin who wanted to join the group.

“I was victim of the X-Aces in some sort of degree, you know! Sure, I was not a victim of arson, but I had to witness a Star get the checkered flags!” he shouted intensely. “I know what you lot went through was worse but-!”

“Oh dear God, Hutchinson! Enough!” Captain Star snapped. “Yes, we all are aware you had to see Hercules get infected thanks to a certain X-Ace, but you did not lose your company over it. Sigh. Tell you what. You can join us, but ONLY for the main meeting. Breakfast wise, the restaurant we are heading to only have just enough seats for the rest of us. You will have to find somewhere else to eat, and we will call you when we finish.”

“What is with the full seats?”

“Breakfast has an early summer special today, so it is on discount, and the restaurant me and the others are heading to have seats that fill up rather quickly. Like I said, you were not an arson victim. The men who are joining me and Zero are. We can bring up more about quarantine at the meeting, definitely. So yes, come to Zero’s office later.”

As Quentin drove away, Captain Zero and Captain Star then began allowing the victims to get inside their cars. The two captains then drove off to the restaurant, where they were making way to the parking lot, barely taking the closest parking spot before another group of residents could.

“Eight of you, eh?” the waiter exclaimed, quickly handing out menu booklets to the men. “What is this? A birthday party or a family gathering?”

“Well, apparently you are completely wrong in both ways,” Captain Zero laughed. “This is just a gathering consisting of victims of the X-Aces, including myself and Ulysses. He and I decided to pay for their breakfast on this lovely morning, but just get us seated!”

While waiting on their food, Greggory and Ira started to argue towards Captain Star in regards to their businesses. However, just as the arguing started to grow louder, both captains then quietly slammed their hands on the table, shushing the two men.

“Enough,” Captain Star snapped. “We will save this fighting for when we get to Zero’s office.” What he did not know was Ira and Greggory were still fuming. They had never experienced such trouble from any tug they have got involved with, but in Ira’s case, the X-Aces just made the cut for his biggest threat.

“Ulysses, let’s make this clear that I do not get how those tugs would try such nonsense! My employees are going to lose their opportunity to stay in order, both socially and economically. I had this company since 1911, and you know what, sir? How in the hell did those X-Aces manage to find a way to locating my building and suddenly destroying it with the munitions?”

“That is what I am thinking as well,” Dorian added. “Oh, those bloody bastards. Zorran was never like this!”

Suddenly, Captain Zero jumped up, finding the remark from Dorian somewhat offensive. “That is because he is NOT reckless and a backstabber, unlike three fucks who joined fourteen fucks. But nevertheless, we will talk more about this crap later. Do not make me tell you lot again!” This kept the victims quiet regarding their issues for the rest of the meal.

****************************************************************************************

“Zip and Zug, those Z-Stacks are more threatening than I thought! I know why! That is only because they became X-Aces just to retaliate at everyone for underestimating them! Not just at me and my remaining Z-Stacks, but literally EVERYONE!! Taking their shit out on the innocent? Those that I do not bother with?” Captain Zero was having a handful when Dorian and Henry shared their stories. “I mean, yeah, my tugs have worked with you, but not going THAT far in their behavior! Why did I have to lose my dimwits to those X-Aces?”

“I am always wondering how they learned to commit arson so quickly. I am guessing they got lessons from their experts,” Preston replied. “I know one of my employees has a relative authority who got corrupted, and he said that the lieutenants can do a better job than the capos. Hell, their smallest little thug is apparently a professional!”

“Well it is not only arson that they like to shove up our asses,” Greggory muttered, finishing up the coffee he ordered at the restaurant. “Billy Shoepack told me the morning after his dynamite was stolen that the smallest tug extorted money from a client of mine who Billy works with often. This was to make the client allow him to take the dynamite and blow up Willard’s company.”

“How much did he extort?” Dorian asked.

“I have no exact price, but I know it was more than likely a lot. If there is one thing the X-Aces have no tolerance for, it is only having their victims pay small amounts. Small amounts are not acceptable to ANY gangster really, both vessel and human!”

“Or any corrupted officer,” Preston added as he was beginning to write some ideas on how to help the fleets and other victims get the X-Aces behind bars. “Oh! Can I explain that there is hope for all of us? Greggory, you told us at breakfast that your fleet wanted to join in stopping the thugs, right? Well, do you have any spare dynamite left? We can use it to distract-.”

“Preston, dynamite will only get them excited. Knowing how clever the X-Aces are, we would have to try better than that,” Quentin sighed, looking towards Preston’s notebook. “Getting them in quarantine would only make it much more difficult for the police to arrest them. They can get sick as well. Let’s try this. Star, Mite, and Zero’s fleets will try to ambush them in well-hidden areas. We just need to find any authority not yet under the gang’s influence, and we can go from there.”

“A year ago, Bigg City set up a dock where police tugs reside. Unlike humans, they tend to not get corrupted as easily. On the bright side, the Coast Guard and Port Authority are immune to bribing. The X-Aces keep thinking they were, but behind their sterns, they are reliable authority figures,” Captain Star brought up.

“Ulysses, those X-Assholes will not give up on bribing anytime soon,” replied Captain Zero. “What we know is they have the tendency to keep doing it and doing it until one hundred percent of authority will listen to them rather than everyone else. To make matters worse, sometimes they will extort others if they are unable to bribe.”

“So, what we are looking at now is that all of the fleets around our area must work together before the X-Aces bribe, extort, assault, and continue to commit arson to companies and docksides to where all of us are in a depression,” Ira added. “We need to exact revenge on them too, not just the fleets doing the work. For the love of God, they stole my steel and destroyed it with Preston’s munitions!”

“Oh! I must mention this! Before I was backstabbed, the X-Aces mentioned to me they wanted to put Star and his fleet in the gutter and in poverty. By the betrayal, they take it out on not just the fleet, but us and everyone else! What we are dealing with is not something to fuck around with. And what we WILL be doing to stop the gangsters is something we should NOT fuck up!”

“Let’s make this clear,” Henry snapped. “First off, how the hell are we supposed to deal with the X-Aces strategically and in the best way possible? Bribing? We can try that; if only we still had our money.”

“What the fuck, man?” shouted Ira. “Are you a dumbass or what? That gives them MORE cash and MORE bribing acts!” Suddenly, he tried to jump on Henry and began tackling him when Preston and Quentin pulled him off. Both men started to rage on him for physically attacking Henry.

As Preston and Quentin were trying to calm Ira down, Captain Star pulled out his newspaper, telling everyone to regroup as it contained important information regarding the Coast Guard and Port Authority’s failure to catch Vittorio and Luciano.

“Douchebag switchers,” Preston sighed. “Yep, those are the two tugs who went and stole my munitions and burnt down the steel Ira was to give to Henry for the new rails. So much for Puffa and the other trains to get easier transportation now. Oh! Willard, you have been rather quiet through this interview. What has got to you, man?”

“I do not even know anymore,” Willard sighed, taking his turn reading the newspaper. “Sorry, my depression stoke me again. I lost my own company to a SWITCHER! To add more injury, he was the smallest X-Ace. How can that Brazilian midget like him be so good at destruction?”

“It says here that a woman witnessed the Uptown railway being destroyed by a French tug and a Z-Stack-.”

“ZUG!” Captain Zero finished. “ZUG, YOU LITTLE FUCKING JERK!!! LET ME SEE THAT PAPER NOW!” He quickly snatched the paper from Preston. “IF ZIP’S CRIMINAL ACTIVITY IN THE GANG WAS NOT BAD ENOUGH, WE GOT ZUG ON THE LOOSE WITH HIS SO-CALLED ARSON TACTICS!”

As Captain Zero continued to rant about Zug, the rest of the men heard a crash coming from the distance and a knock on the door. It was Sal Hart.

“It is Zip and Zug…On the same job together!” He was going in a panic phase when the others ran out to investigate what was happening to his railway. Everyone noticed that the bridge at the canal was once again being blown up. Sal did not have the problem with the bridge since Zebedee’s load destroyed it, but Zip and Zug damaging the bridge was no accident.

“No fucking way,” Captain Zero snapped. “Anybody got binoculars? If so, HAND THEM OVER!” Willard then pulled his pair out, handing it to him. As Captain Zero moved closer to the scene, he also noticed Murdock and Fredrik were also on the job. The more he continued to view the scene, the more shock he was gaining. Suddenly, Fredrik noticed the men watching, and he sailed quickly towards them, giving them a sneer.

“This is not any of your fucking business,” he snarled. “What got you idiots to try staring at us as we mess up your precious port? Sal, go ahead and keep acting like a child now that you lost your bridge again!”

Sal never would back down to anybody. He hurried over to Fredrik, boarded him quickly, and attempted to slap him across the face. This only allowed the tug to try kidnapping him, but Sal was lucky enough to jump off him beforehand. “You are not worth ANYTHING, son of a bitch! Wait and see what happens with you and the others in the long run!”

“Ha! Arrest? Not going to happen. You lot better get your asses out of here before more of us get sent here to get you to shut the hell up! No way am I going to get arrested again because you know what? I have been arrested seven times, and I will NOT make this number eight. Get lost! Go on, you cows! Get out of here, and-.”

“Fredrik!” called out Murdock as the captains and company owners hurried back inside Zero’s office before further conflict would come. “We have a problem! A train just witnessed everything here, and we better get back home! Zip and Zug, great job today.”

The switchers smiled, and as the men continued to hear the X-Aces chat as they were leaving, Sal returned outside. Willard then followed him and comforted him from the loss.

“This is just,” Sal sobbed. “Oh my God. I cannot believe this. Just when I thought my company and employees were safe from all of this. The X-Aces now do not have much to mess up the port anymore.”

“You are not alone,” Willard said. “We will get to the bottom of this. Even if it means taking risks. Risks that could harm us, but we will have to try. Right, everyone?”

The others agreed and slightly cheered on him. Everyone knew that someday, they would get their businesses back, and the X-Aces would not be roaming around free any longer.


	8. Blueprints

**_J_** _une 5, 1927_ : It was a day after Algernon was able to keep his logging camp unharmed thanks to his employees warning him of three of the X-Aces trying to go after it. That has proven to Uptown and Mittsville that there was still a chance to keep going and afloat. However, residents in both towns were devastated that the X-Aces managed to find another route into the towns to spread their violence further.

As residents of Uptown were discussing more about what they were reading in the papers, Klaus and Algernon were heading towards a smoking area, where they were able to foresee some of the Star Fleet help clear the mess the X-Aces caused towards the railway. Just then, a young woman approached to them. She was also distressed about the rails, as she was a huge fan of railway travel.

Her name was Vida. She was the wife of Algernon, and they often travelled around Uptown, Mittsville, and Bigg City together. However, since the X-Aces’ reign of terror came to all three locations, travel had come to a halt.

“Well, what is this? We got Klaus and some Stars ready to start repairs on everything the X-Aces have caused,” she smiled. “All we are wishing for now is it will never happen again. Knowing our luck and how the X-Aces are, it possibly could. Nevertheless, on the plus side, I can see everyone now finding ways to put them behind bars.”

“Hey, you are in luck, Vida,” Klaus chuckled. “I have plans to pay a visit to Anastasia Port soon, and I can see if I could steal their records. Maybe some of them will reveal their weaknesses, eh? However, if I want to take them out of the tugs-Well, that would be impossible, would it not? What if they wake up and notice someone is on them?

“I know one X-Ace; I think his name is Luciano. We can see that he basically will go after anyone, both human and vessel, regardless of age, gender, race, etc. If he saw me, then he is prone to swearing and spitting like a madman! Let’s look at it this way. I know a few cops there that have dealt with Luciano before, and I can ask if they could sneak his records out instead.”

“Oh no, not him!” Vida responded dramatically. “He was responsible for stealing those munitions and blowing up everything at Bigg City. Well, not everything, but blowing up the steel and trying to find other crap to do the same with. To add more salt on the wound, he could be coming back here soon, frightening us with his deep voice and threats to keep us from going behind his back and rattling on him!”

“Well we will never let that happen!” Algernon laughed. “Klaus and I could work on this together. You know what they say, two heads are better than one.”

Klaus and Algernon then dropped their cigarettes and headed off to a restaurant to have lunch as Vida went and tagged along.

Meanwhile, at Bigg City Port, Vittorio, Casio, Yule, and Salvatore were attempting to head back to the X-Aces’ headquarters after ganging up on Zorran, successfully putting him at Lucky’s Yard. They were taking paths where they believed no uncorrupted officer would see them. They also knew that if they were unable to make it back quick enough, then Costello would have to send someone to pick them up.

The tugs have spent the night at Bigg City because they were exhausted from the attack and had no energy left to sail home. They could have gone after Zebedee again, but because they were too tired, they decided to let him go until they had another chance, but with being fully awake.

Just as the X-Aces crossed the border between Bigg City and Anastasia, there was Corleone, blowing his whistle in great anger. He was growing more furious as the tugs approached closer to him. They were still exhausted, but the double stack tug was having none of it.

“What the fuck were you assholes THINKING?” he screamed, roaming towards the tugs as if he was going to ram them as a consequence. “I do not care how tired you are; you sleep at the headquarters, NOWHERE ELSE! The police could have gotten you idiots arrested! You are goddamn lucky you still are even roaming about. Otherwise, you pretty much would put the gang at risk of being stopped! Costello and Darby probably would have your asses on dry-dock for THIS now, will he? Probably so!”

“Further brainwash police while we still here,” Casio muttered, yawning. “We still exhausted, but we can still do it. We find police, we bribe and extort, and we go free.”

 “Casio, hush,” Salvatore snapped. “We got almost every cop we can find here under our influence. There is no point of doing it any further unless we can continue trying to extort the police tugs into keeping them from us harming them. Yeah, we will keep them roaming under that condition that we stay on the run! If they want to arrest us, not a chance.”

“Isidor and I will try again later,” Corleone retorted, shushing both tugs. “For now, you all need to get home! We do have some preparations to make because I already have a grand idea what we will be doing in only a few days. Trust me, nowhere will be the same again.”

“What plan?” Casio wondered, once again yawning. “Police away? Dynamite blow? All seventeen of us free for good?”

“Oh, you will find out soon,” Corleone muttered. “Move along, you snails! We do not have all day to dillydally. Well first off-.”

“Let’s play ‘guess the grand idea’!” Vittorio laughed. “I am going to say our finale is bankrupting everyone! For several more decades, we can all use the money to stay as updated as possible. We can even prevent Zak from having anymore engine trouble this way!”

“Nah, let’s veto that,” chuckled Yule. “We should infect all ships with the plaque! Have them join poor Hercules and Nantucket out there for possibly even more than forty days. Better yet, let it be years and years. We could just get the Coast Guard and Port Authority out there.”

Corleone then rammed the two, shushing them. “Wait and see!”

While the X-Aces were heading back to Anastasia Port, Klaus was beginning to write down some blueprints on how to snag the records from the X-Aces as Algernon and Vida were enjoying their lunch. However, they were also getting distracted by his writing.

“Damn, Klaus, have you even taken a bite out of your food yet? We can wait for more tactics later,” Algernon laughed, lightly tapping Klaus on the shoulder.

“Man, this is extremely important. The X-Aces are growing more dangerous each day. Since last month, their havoc has grown tremendously! I am still wondering what really triggered them into this. What REALLY got them to get this way? They were pretty damn dangerous when Zak was…Wait.”

“Oh dear God,” Vida gasped. “Zak, you do not mean. Are you referring to the tug who was forced out of the X-Aces in 1920? Was not there another Zak in the gang if that was him?”

“No, there was only one Zak. I will not go into more detail about him at the moment, but for now. Vida, when you head home for the night, Algernon and I will work together in trying to steal the records while the X-Aces are asleep. However, from what I know, some tend to stay up for long hours.”

“Listen, Klaus. Do you even know how treacherous they are? I know you have experienced moments with them before, but they can really get on your case if you try anything they think will put them at risk of arrest. I doubt you have driven them too far at this point, but I will still tag along,” Algernon said, also using body language to have Klaus get to the point.

As Klaus was focusing on making more blueprints for the nighttime operation, the Star Fleet were back at their dock for the day as the rest of their jobs were cancelled as they involved the companies the X-Aces demolished. Zebedee, who was just about finished with his boulder deliveries, made a quick stop.

He happened to be in slight shock, and what was getting him was what he really needed to discuss out of his boiler. “Stars, Captain Zero had a bit of a nightmare soon after I noticed Zorran gone missing. He told me this morning that it was regarding the X-Aces. He imagined the bridge being half broken, our companies all gone for good, and what was left of Bigg City was them just running our port into a depression. I know I feel like a child for this, but it might come.

“The X-Aces destroyed enough companies and attacked enough ships as it is! They already got me; now they had the guts to get Zorran! Oh my God, this is just ludicrous! Damn, now everyone all over the port is just demanding how did the X-Aces become thirsty for destroying our port for good since they backstabbed the Z-Stacks? Something is not right about that gang.”

“Maybe it could have been Zak and the switchers joining?” guessed Big Mac. “Believe it or not, they have been committing some sly work just as well off as the X-Aces. Well, they are X-Aces too after all, but Captain Zero still does not believe they would go behind his back.”

“Neither can Zorran and I. But anyway, the nightmare Zero had can only foreshadow what is to come eventually, but we will have to wait in case it really does come. Who knows? It may never show up. We got the Salvage Fleet on our side too, and if any danger approaches, they will be here immediately.”

“Good news,” Top Hat spoke out as he let out a chuckle. “Henry and Willard’s employees are now working on a barricade that will actually complete blocking off the X-Aces for good, especially after what happened to their companies. Star mentioned that to us this morning.”

“If it only means having everyone evacuate to Upriver if Captain Zero’s nightmare DOES come into reality,” Grampus added. “We can only say it HAS been coming in since the betrayal, but as time goes on, it only is getting worse.”

“Oh! I think I know why this mess is worse. The X-Aces are from Anastasia Port, right? Well, I believe they stopped the port’s fleets from having work, and are also targeting towards us. No one will believe Costello is all behind this wreckage; he is nothing compared to Corleone!” yelled Zebedee.

“He is right!” O.J. spoke out, trying to properly dock for the day. “Maybe it is CORLEONE who is the godfather; he just happens to do outside work for a boss. Normally, if you were a mafia boss, you would be hiding away.”

“That reminds me. Zak has not been seen since Captain Zero got backstabbed. I wonder if he decided to stay at Anastasia Port and ruin business there. He did claim he never wanted to return to Bigg City again after the affiliation ended. I wonder what he is trying to do with us. Probably nothing to the port, but rather just making sure Anastasia is in presumably a permanent depression. Doing so before making US be in the same position.”

“He is going to get his comeuppance eventually,” muttered Ten Cents. “For the time being, Zebedee, try to stay calm.”

 _June 9,_ 1927: When Zebedee headed back to the Z-Stack dock after his job a few days later, he arrived to where Captain Zero was in the middle of a call. He began to try overhearing what Zero was trying to tell the caller, but he was caught. His captain then told him to stop eavesdropping and wait until he was finished with the call.

It would not be until fifteen minutes later when Captain Zero was willing to mention to him what the call was about. He was on the phone with Klaus, and the two discussed some news that made Zebedee put a beam on his face for the first time in months.

“The man I was on the phone with is named Klaus. He actually scored big time with some blueprints he made on how to try fucking those X-Aces over of their little schemes. You know what he got? He snagged some records behind Costello’s stern, and what was written on it was the ‘finale’ the thugs were planning on doing. An authority figure on their side jotted it down, hoping no one would reach it, but sure enough, Klaus is quite a brave man, I must say!”

“He is able to evacuate us out of the port when it comes! Quick! Go find him and bring him to Bigg City. We should start escaping, so no one gets hurt. We do not know what to do about Zorran; I guess Lucky will have to tow him the best he can.”

“Exactly, good man. Well, I shall call him back before-.”

Suddenly, there was a crash coming from Peter Island. Captain Zero boarded onto Zebedee to get closer to the crash. Much to his and Zebedee’s dismay, the X-Aces returned.  

The two hurried to where Captain Star and his vessels were, who were also aware of the destruction. Along with them was Quentin, who Warrior had transported back to the harbor right before Peter Island was attacked. Captain Star continued asking for information regarding which X-Aces arrived and what were they using to attack the island.

“Jesus almighty!” Captain Zero called out from the distance. “Ulysses, I am afraid we might have to evacuate out of the port-! No really, I talked to Klaus, and he knows what the X-Aces are going to do to fuck us up!”

Before everyone knew it, another set of X-Aces arrived at the port, carrying more munitions, explosives, and other cargo. “ABANDON PORT!” shouted a voice. There came Klaus, who hurried over to the Star dock with a schooner.

However, he was still somewhat furious about what Captain Star had did to him earlier. Before he called Captain Zero, he got in contact with Star to talk about the same topic as he did with Zero, but Star was too busy to take any calls and told him off sharply and would not tolerate what he considered an unimportant phone call.

Another explosion had already gone off, which drove everyone out of the port. “Mother of God...!” Captain Star gasped, as he watched as the rest of the X-Aces arrive at Bigg City.


	9. Outrage

**U** ptown and Mittsville were not expecting the fleets, the captains, the company owners who work with the fleets, and Klaus hurry over towards them so quickly. Captain Star and Klaus had given them word that the X-Aces approached to Bigg City, committing their grand finale as Corleone called it. It was thanks to Klaus for snatching some of the papers Costello had, otherwise, there would be no evidence if the outrage would be real or not.

As the guards all shut the barricades to protect everyone, there was no turning back for the Stars and Z-Stacks as their port was being terrorized by the X-Aces. It was a horrifying sight for the barricade guards from the other side, as they were in a devastated position once they saw the X-Aces commit arson towards a dock near where Captain Zero’s dock was.

Not only was there arson involved, but some of the X-Aces could be heard raging at residents to pay them or they would be bribing them to let them roam free. Other shouts were from triumph and making robberies and theft all across Bigg City.

One of the first targets the X-Aces were heading towards was obviously the Z-Stack dock. It was Darby who had planned the others destroying it first, in which he sent Luciano, Vittorio, and Nolin on that job. He also knew the three switchers were the most aggressive of the six, and with Nolin’s advanced arson skills, the dock was ready to be burnt to the ground. As soon as Nolin rammed the explosives barge towards the dock, he and the others got out of the way, and they began watching as Captain Zero’s pier was slowly disappearing.

Salvatore, Giovani, and Murdock were sent on robbing sprees, starting with targeting towards the head of the Big Boulder Rock Co., Truman Howard. The three tugs then rammed the dock until he arrived outside of his office, trying to surrender as the X-Aces threatened to set fire to his building. Fortunately, Truman had just enough money for the X-Aces to let his company slide. The three tugs headed off to continue robbing.

The worst to come was when Zip and Zug were led by Fredrik, Yule, and Lionel to also burn down Captain Star’s building. They wanted to make the arson act the best they could, and to make it stand out unlike any other arson act that Zip and Zug have ever done since becoming X-Aces. Yule was the first to take action, allowing the two switchers to find locations around the dock where they could set up the fire. Eventually, Lionel found some witnesses and immediately bribed them into getting out of the X-Aces’ sight. Without the witnesses, the five tugs began enjoying Captain Star’s building being burnt. That concluded that both fleets had become homeless.

The X-Aces who were originally at Peter Island, Isidor, Casio, and Corleone, were heading towards the last of the buildings the gang felt were vital to the harbor. As they watched most of the harbor go up in flames thanks to most of the other X-Aces, they started to make way to an abandoned dock where they would come across Costello, who was hiding out as the others were destroying the harbor.

Costello then congratulated the three tugs for finishing up their acts before everyone else, and they joined in to watch the damage they have done grow worse. In the distance, they started to see another tug emerge from an abandoned shed near the border between Bigg City and Anastasia. Just as Luciano, Vittorio, and Nolin were finished with their segment, the X-Aces then noticed the tug approaching was Zak.

Zak was looking around at the damage, smiling at all the scenes he could lay his eyes on. He was approaching towards the X-Aces with a sinister smirk on his face, highly appreciated for the gang’s job well done.

“Boss, Bigg City Port is now Bigg _Desolation_ Port,” said Costello.


	10. Godfather

**T** wo days later, it was safe to return back to Bigg City. The Stars, Z-Stacks, and even the Salvage Fleet arrived at the harbor, seeing that much of the port was in ruins. Almost every company was gone, including Lucky’s Yard and Sally Seaplane’s hangar, and the bridge barely survived the attacks.

Captain Star and Captain Zero were so devastated with their loss, along with losing all of the money they had that they had no choice but to dismiss their vessels without question. The vessels were left homeless until a miracle would happen with their captains. They hoped that stopping the X-Aces and being able to take their money at their trials will have their companies return to their former glory.

Captain Zero was the first to head home to grieve that his business was gone, and the fact Zorran and Zebedee were unable to reside at his dock. He was wondering where they would be without it. He only hoped that they could find a habitat where they would be safe from harm.

While he was looking through his tugs’ records before attempting to throw them away, he jumped just as soon as his phone started to ring. “Zero Marine, this is Zale.”

“Zale?” It was Klaus. Captain Zero believed that he managed to succeed what his blueprints were exactly where he had to be to find a way to screw over the X-Aces out of their goals. “I got news that you are not going to believe. Did you know that you do not have all of Zak’s records? Well, I found the rest of them hidden in the middle of his body.

“The records you have only link from his birth to 1909, and the ones from 1920 onwards. This means that according to these records, Zak actually worked with the X-Aces BEFORE he was forced to work with you. And it also says here in 1917-.”

“For the love of Jesus, just tell me!”

“He was dangerous and volatile as an X-Ace, and a reliable one at that, that he followed all the criteria to be ranked as boss of the X-Aces. He was fifteen years old when he was elected, and he elected Costello as underboss and Darby as consigliere.

Since he left you, Costello was believed by many to be the godfather, but he only ran the position when Zak was working with you. Since the betrayal, your former number three became the godfather of the X-Aces once more.”

“WHAT??? ZAK IS THEIR BOSS AGAIN?”

“Alas, he is. You know the arson attacks, beatings, taunts, extortions, bribes, and all other crimes the X-Aces have done since they betrayed you? It was not just Costello and Darby making the orders. Zak made most of them all along.

“He was fed up with Bigg City, fed up with not being able to share his past with your other tugs, fed up with being a lackey, and everything involving not being an X-Ace. He continued his acts from where he left off before being forced out of the gang after an incident occurred where he ordered the gang to blow up all ocean liner docks. The incident was so terrifying that police who were not fully corrupted gave him two options: leaving the gang or going to prison. He complied with leaving the X-Aces, and that is when you bought him.”

“Yes, of course! And he stayed clean of such crimes thanks to me and Zorran’s careful watch. We made sure he did not go too far with his acts, but after that incident with the barge where I put Zak in charge temporarily, everything was starting to slowly change.”

“Zale.” Klaus then put the phone closer to his mouth, so he could have Captain Zero hear him better because he was about to give him more vital information. “You should have NEVER put Zak in charge at all costs. Seeing how you always considered him your worst tug in terms of behavior, you did make yourself a bit of a mistake there.”

“Oh my God. Are you serious? Zorran and I thought we put him in his place, but apparently he HAD to spit out his past by bringing the X-Aces!”

“I cannot believe it either. Zak. He is their godfather. He has returned to Anastasia Port, where residents believed they would never see his violent self again. Unfortunately, under control police overheard everything, and now it is on the papers! It is VIRAL!”

Captain Zero sighed wearily. “Do you mind telling me HOW he got this way in the first fucking place? I want to know the details.”

“This may take a long time, but if you insist, let’s get down to business.” Klaus began scavenging through Zak’s records until he found the first one that contained his first dry-dock visit. “It all started in 1908, back when he was six, where he pushed a schooner for moving slowly. He happened to be on a rush that day, and after he pushed him, authorities saw what he had done. They put him on dry-dock, and it has been said that he picked up the behavior he currently has now from his previous owner, Morton Alphonse. Morton was a mobster, and his gang was close with the X-Aces. Pretty much affiliates as you want to call it. By 1910, his sister, Marcia, who helped take care of Zak when he was away, felt that she failed to be a proper ‘parent’ to him as he became just like Morton rather than how he acted prior to being bought from his now-defunct company.

You see, Zak was not built as a thug. His company raised him well, and Marcia wanted to do the same. He was a sweet tug until he started being a bully and eventually becoming a gangster. He worked for Bernard, the godfather back when he first joined, then in 1917 after a fight with Marcia and her new husband, Winston, Zak managed to become the next godfather as Bernard was retiring. It is sad to say you know, Zale. I am very sorry your tug had to become an X-Ace again, and same to your switchers.”

“I do not even care anymore,” Captain Zero shrugged. “Those three were too reckless and unworthy anyway. I tried to keep them in order, but unlike Zorran and Zebedee, they just either got too stupid or too reckless.”

“As far as Costello goes, the X-Aces were not as strong with him in charge. He was more brains than brawn while Zak was more balanced. In fact, Darby would have ran the gang better off too. I rest my case. Costello is very intelligent, but it did not fully make up for Zak’s absence. With Zak back in the X-Aces, the mafia has grown to where they are closer to being unstoppable. Did you know Costello and Zak have been partners in crime since Zak became an X-Ace? Yeah, he was his first best friend, before Zebedee perhaps.”

 “Correct, dear sir. Correct indeed. Anyway, I need to head off and meet up with Captain Star. He has some authorities on the way to his home, and he presumably wants me to see him regarding what has been going on. Either he or I will call you when we need you. Take care, mate.” Captain Zero then hung up.

In the meantime, Zak and Costello were chatting away at the X-Aces’ headquarters, announcing the gang’s next move as several bribed policemen barged into the headquarters. The two tugs knew that barging meant an emergency, and a severe one at that.

“Zak, Costello! Amber alert! The captains of the port have found out the captains of Bigg City are in poverty as well! I think they are plotting to have your gang arrested, so start coming up with ways to keep you and everyone else loose!” called out a policeman. “I think the fleets here are also planning on teaming up with the Stars and Z-Stacks. Everyone here KNOWS what you lot have done! Start escaping!”

“Oh, cut it out,” Zak snapped. “You know the police we could not bribe will arrest me first! Goddamn residents will know I am back! In fact, they already do, but the lot of us have driven them away into leaving us alone! I am fucking back in business after so long, ha! Without me, this gang is powerless!”

“More than likely, we will have to try much harder to avoid the towropes,” Costello added. “I am most worried about Casio though. He hardly knows English, and he more than likely will be arrested quicker since he still does not fully understand the language. Damn police tugs at Bigg City will have an easy time arresting him, so we are going to need Yule or Giovani to guard him.”

Just then, the other X-Aces hurried to where Zak and Costello were. As they moved closer to the two tugs, Costello began talking about his strategy to keep the mafia loose.

“We flee from New York,” he mentioned. “I do now know how far we will get, but both ports are about ready to try to get us in prison! Besides, the police probably will give up on us once we cross the border.”

“To add another condition,” Zak added. “We have to take detours if we want to be left unseen. Plus, we all have to stay separate, and if any of us encounters the police we could not put on our side and gets arrested, try to break free the best you can. Better yet, BRIBE! I forgot about that! If they do not fall for it, then resist the arrest. It will be too bad for you if you are successfully arrested!”

“Hey, Giovani! Do you mind if you and Casio go together? We need you to guard him if you two ever get caught! It is because of him hardly knowing English, and due to this, the police will arrest him easily! You are to speak Italian like he can, so you can speak out in his behalf if the cops say anything! Keep Casio free the best you can.”

“Well of course, but-.”

“No but,” growled Casio. “Do protect. I not quite trilingual like Nolin. You translate my Italian to cops and try attack. Final.” With that, the two tugs sailed off to find their detour.

Zak was not the type of tug for Zip and Zug to stay together, so he sent them off separately, hoping they would not show off their original attitudes at all costs. After the rest of the X-Aces were sent to flee to New Jersey, Zak and Costello began making their way there as well. The two tugs were lucky to find well-hidden detours, so the police would not arrest them before the others.

****************************************************************************************

 _June 14, 1927_ : The X-Aces successfully made their way to New Jersey, where they were preparing to set up a new hideout. For the time being, the Salvage Fleet was taking orders from Greggory on how they were going to help the Stars and Z-Stacks get back at Zak and the other X-Aces.

“Billy, the only time we will use dynamite while capturing those thugs is to distract them! I am aware that it gets them excited, but at the same time, it will have them be unaware what they are coming for. Please do not take it near a dock, but put it somewhere where harm is not in the way.

“Norton, since you and Cabell are the strongest tugs of my fleet, you two will be responsible for ambushing and helping the authorities capture any X-Ace you can find, but hopefully you will be able to help get their most precarious members arrested, of course being X-Aces like Luciano and Corleone. The most threatening of the lot, according to the people all around here and basically almost everywhere I can think of in New York. As for the rest of you, team up with any member of both Star and Zero Fleets. It is suggested to make sure we have at least five groups roaming to stop them.

“That is, if we get Anastasia Port’s tugs on our side. Otherwise, more likely may just limit to four. Like I said, split up because the X-Aces do not get arrested that easily!”

“Aye, aye, captain,” called out Cabell, the leader of the Salvage Fleet. “Come on, you lads. Those tugs tormented us enough! Will we allow that anymore?”

“NO!” shouted the rest of the fleet. “Never again!”

“What are we going to do with those X-Aces?”

“Throw them in prison!!” The Salvage Fleet cheered as they hurried to Bigg City to regroup with the Stars and Z-Stacks. Right when they met up, they found Zebedee and Warrior conversing different ideas due to notice from Klaus that the X-Aces were out of the state.

“I bet they ran into Hercules’ hometown,” Zebedee muttered. “I still do not know how I can manage-.”

“Without me?” said Zorran as he appeared, fully repaired. “Well, Lucky managed to find a spare repair yard hidden, and I was quickly fixed. Oh, do not be a fool, Zeb. Those fucks will never get away with betraying us and damaging our home. Especially that FAT FUCK WHO BROUGHT THEM HERE!”

“Oh thank heavens you are back. However, we will need more help! The X-Aces are not in New York, and I am sure Anastasia’s fleets can assist us as they are closer to New Jersey than us.”

Zebedee was right. Anastasia’s fleets, the Perry Fleet, the Pemberton Fleet, and the Aurora Fleet had been in chaos since the X-Aces began in the late 1880s. They needed the help more than Upriver and Bigg City, and as they were greeted by the Stars, Z-Stacks, and the Salvage Fleet, they began telling them how the X-Aces began their terror in the first place.

“Two paddle tugs, Clarence and Addison, and one harbor tug, Jacques founded the gang in 1889,” began Ulmer, a member of the Pemberton Fleet. “Since then, more members have been recruited, and there came Layton, the original boss of the X-Aces by 1892. Seven years later, nearly all X-Aces were arrested after a huge extortion spree, in which only one lieutenant survived, along with Layton. When that particular lieutenant died in 1904 that was when Layton retired.”

“Then came a new godfather, Bernard,” added Reese, a switcher of the Perry Fleet. “He was not the best boss though. He was quite stupid mentally, so his underboss and consigliere had to do most of the work. Eventually, he would learn how to properly run the gang. He retired in 1917 after he was greatly damaged when one tug tried to attack him in attempt to bring the X-Aces down. He then chose Zak to run the gang, and that former Z-Stack ran it until 1920.”

“Of course, Captain Zero,” finished off Nylon, the leader of the Pemberton Fleet. “Zak came to work with you until he had the guts to escape and return to terrorize us!”

“Well,” Captain Zero said. “Only God knows how long this bloody journey will take. Most of the tugs already have plans in trying to get the X-Aces distracted and lured back to New York unless New Jersey already has wanted posters up.”

As the Bigg City fleets further conversed with Anastasia’s fleets, Captain Star boarded on Kendal, a harbor tug from the Perry Fleet, to look for any tug that was part of Anastasia’s third fleet, the Aurora Fleet.

Much to their dismay, the captain of the fleet was absent and on vacation, and so were the tugs working there. However, Captain Star believed that five fleets teaming up against seventeen X-Aces will do the job. With eight members of the Star Fleet, four from the Salvage Fleet, two from the Z-Stacks, five from the Perry Fleet, and six from the Pemberton Fleet, twenty-five to seventeen still made the captains pleased.

“Right,” said Greggory. “I am so damn glad we have spare dynamite, Billy. Just remember, you will be using it out in the ocean. More than likely some of the younger X-Aces will be out there believing something is getting blown up. Cabell, Norton, and Dwight, you will be responsible for ambushing them if any come out of their spots. Well, the gang is quite intelligent and may not fall for the dynamite easily.”

“Aye, aye,” Billy replied. “They got the big bang coming! Hopefully, their excitement goes so high, they will never know we are after them!”

Meanwhile, the captain of the Perry Fleet, Brendon Perry, was quickly delivering his orders to his tugs. He made sure Reese and Kendal would be going against any of the switchers they could find. Colin Pemberton, the captain of the Pemberton Fleet, ordered Nylon and Ulmer to surprise any capo of the X-Aces as the two were his strongest tugs. As for the other members in both fleets, they were given flammable cargo to place near any hiding spots.

It would take quite a while for the tugs and submarine to get to New Jersey. Several hours later, they managed to pass the border between New Jersey and New York. The X-Aces were already separated from each other, navigating to continue their criminal activity. Fortunately, before Vittorio could begin his acts, where he was sent to try bribing some of New Jersey’s authorities, there came Zebedee, approaching him and ramming him in place where he could not escape.

“What the hell are you doing, Z-Shit?” the X-Ace snapped. “How the fuck did you get here in the first place? I thought you would be tired out and out of coal before passing the borderline!”

“Shut it, you Italian bollock,” roared Zebedee. Much to his surprise, the authorities nearby noticed that Vittorio was on New Jersey’s wanted posters, much like the rest of the gang. It appeared the state knew of the mobsters all along. The police and one of the police tugs immediately rushed in and threw towropes on Vittorio’s capstans.

“You think it is funny to call me something other than my own name? Zeb, do you even know what literacy means? It means being able to READ, and you apparently do NOT know how to if you cannot call me ‘Vittorio’!”

“I know how to read. Now, you will be back in New York before you know it. Locked up in jail until your final verdict is after you see this precious light of day! You are quite unlucky as I found you trying to hide your cowardly ass.”

Vittorio then raged at Zebedee in Italian, in which the Z-Stack could care less. He then watched the switcher being towed away. He then heard Captain Perry and Star say in unison that one X-Ace was down and sixteen were yet to be arrested.


	11. Dead End

**S** unshine was sent to team up with Reese to find Nolin, who happened to be making his way to find any docks to steal explosives from and to set fire to them. Captain Star believed the two tugs would be in grave danger if they went against any other tug, including Casio. This was a plus as Nolin rarely attacked physically, and he did not want Sunshine nor Reese to be put out of service instantly. Therefore, they had to go against an X-Ace their own size.

Just before Sunshine and Reese could find Nolin, Murdock was right in front of them, making them shake in fear. “Little twits,” he laughed. “What made you want to fuck with us, eh? Tell me where you two are heading!”

“None of your business, sir,” Reese replied. That angered Murdock to the point he rammed him against a dock. He threatened to hurt him if he did not tell him where he and Sunshine were going. “We were brought here to help set up a new company for this state’s fleets!”

“Better not be a lie there, youngster. You know what? I am going to be on my way to mess up that company. I am sure the constructers paid a great deal of money to set it up!” With that, Murdock left, not knowing where he was heading would be his last moments roaming around. In the distance, Sunshine and Reese watched as a police tug, along with Big Mac, caught the Irish tug and arrested him. “LIARS!” he shouted to the switchers, resisting arrest. “Get the hell off; I want a word with those two again!”

“Two down,” whispered Sunshine. “Let’s get to Nolin before any other tugs try to harm us, Reese.” The two switchers then resumed their quest as Murdock continued to make violent remarks towards them.

“Hey! Get your asses back here! I beg for-.”

“Shut up,” Big Mac snapped, still struggling to secure Murdock. “You are not begging for anything anymore. Stop squirming and let’s roll!”

Nolin had already set fire to several barges reserved for one of the fleets, but was not expecting to find another set when suddenly, Reese arrived, attempting to take the cargo to a well-hidden spot, so Nolin could not set anymore fires.

Nolin was not having any of it. He immediately sailed off towards Reese, trying to take back the cargo he was ready to commit arson towards. While distracted, Sunshine came towards him from behind and threw a towrope to a capstan.

“ _Foda-se, Sunshine_!” the X-Ace snarled, cursing the Star tug out. “Picking at someone your own size now? You two will hopefully have your engines busted before Zak gets arrested, in which he NEVER will be. Better yet, if only Corleone were here; he would do the beatings on you, _pedaços de merta_!” Nolin’s temper and profanity were growing so foul, he cut free from Sunshine and went to try beating him up. Luckily, Reese threw a towrope and pulled Nolin off of him. What the X-Ace was realizing is Reese was stronger than he was, and unlike with Sunshine, he could not resist Reese’s towropes.

“Reese, help!” Sunshine yelled out. “Pull harder! Thanks for saving me, but just keep him restrained until the police get here!” He then joined Reese into capturing Nolin. With success, they held him tight and ignored the X-Ace’s insults.

“What does _pedaços de merta_ mean?” Reese asked curiously.

“PIECES OF SHIT!” Nolin translated. “That is what you are! If I want to curse you out in my native language, then I got every right to! If you two do not let me roam free, then your service as tugs will go bye-bye, understand?”

Sunshine and Reese then became unable to deal with Nolin much longer. His pleas to be released and anger were giving the tugs a headache. As the two switchers holding Nolin groaned from the headaches, Top Hat arrived with New Jersey’s main coast guard.

“Oh, you little midget,” he groaned. “You ready to hear the loud noise of closing prison doors? Well, keep quiet and calmly comply with Sunshine and Reese. Your arson days are completely over!” Nolin noticed he could not escape any longer, so he gave in and kept silent as he was lured away by the same coast guard, still controlled by the two switchers. Top Hat was able to carry on to find another X-Ace as Nolin did not need any more restrainers.

For the time being, Henry, Greggory, and Willard were on Grampus, hunting for Lionel and Zug as they found out they were the tugs who victimized them aside from Nolin.

Everyone started to realize looking for the both tugs was taking much longer than they believed. Lionel was also advanced when it came to finding places for him to consider as a hideout. The sun was starting to set just as they discovered that Lionel was trying his hardest to push a fishing boat to New Jersey’s quarantine estuary. He also was taunting the boat since it did not comply the X-Ace.

“Hey! You!” called out the fishing boat towards Grampus. “I am so glad you have arrived. Can you please get Lionel off of me? I do not want to be quarantined again. I already had it happen a year back and-!” The boat was unable to finish as Lionel pushed him much harder out into the estuary.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE?” The X-Ace was looking back towards Grampus and the Upriver victims. “Do I have to put YOU in quarantine as well, submarine?”

“Oh no you do not,” Grampus retorted back. “The authorities will be here any minute now, so let the boat-.” Much to Grampus’ shock, Lionel hit the fishing the boat so hard, the boat was already in quarantine. The submarine sighed in disbelief, and so did Willard.

Before Lionel could make his escape, Greggory and Henry teamed up and jumped on Lionel’s deck, grabbing his towrope and throwing it towards one of Grampus’ capstans. “You ready, Grampus?” called out Henry. Before he knew it, Lionel was attempting to spit at the two men. Before he could make a direct hit on Henry, a police tug arrived.

“You are under arrest! Stop spitting and make your way here! Grampus, come help tow this rebellious man away.” As Henry and Greggory boarded back on Grampus, Lionel was then being towed away by the authorities and Grampus.

****************************************************************************************

Two more X-Aces, Yule and Casio, were arrested by the time Captain Zero and the rest of the victims arrived with Sally Seaplane. Together, they were searching for an X-Ace to confront. However, their choices were difficult to make as they saw multiple X-Aces committing crimes at their hideouts. They still were extorting and bribing away.

Giovani was still searching for a proper position to stay as far away from the fleets and authorities as possible. He had lost Casio while escaping New York, leaving the switcher unprotected and eventually arrested. Giovani was just finished committing battery towards one of Captain Pemberton’s tugs, putting him out of service. What he was not expecting was that his engine was starting to break down on him, resulting in a disaster. He was already endangered of being arrested and could not sail much longer.

“Do you want me to go lower?” Sally asked Captain Zero. “You should help Ulmer and Cabell try to keep Giovani secured! Look! His engine has gone out, so there goes another X-Ace!”

“Please do,” Dorian sighed, answering Captain Zero’s designated question. “I want to do the job! He is done fucking with anymore companies, including mine thanks to Jack witnessing whoever was there that night! He was able to tell before I saw him blindfolded. He WOKE up before that happened. Oh thank God! Guess the X-Aces should not have made so much noise there, lads!”

As Sally lowered enough to let Dorian out to help Ulmer and Cabell arrest Giovani, she then found a nearby hangar to wait.

“Fucking asshole!” she heard Giovani shout. “You better let go of my mustache, Krappenschitt! Are you just wanting me to be in pain until I get cuffed thanks to my broken engine? Hey! I do not have constant engine problems like Zak, but you got damn lucky you could get my ass arrested. ALL OF YOU COULD THANKS TO MY FUCKING ENGINE!!”

“Eleven more to go!” laughed Captain Zero from the distance. “I can see that little lot down there! As those tugs and Grampus are taking the thugs where the authorities will keep them until everyone else is caught! I want to see if we can find Zip and Zug! They are GOING to be NEXT I swear for the love of fuck!”

“I especially want Zug to be before Zip,” Sal snapped. “He is just a pathetic asshole to everyone. Zip on the other hand was not that bad until those two got the chance to backstab you, Zale. He was just a coward. Someday they would just grow up and snap, in which they did. They know more than just devious. They know X-Ace spirit now.”

“Shut it. Anyway, I will say that I agree with Zug going first. But for now. Wait, let’s pay a visit to Zorran first! He might be in serious danger, and I think I know who is victimizing him! Sally, take us to Corleone NOW!”

“Yes sir. Good luck with him; you will need it, fellas! A very explosive double stack tug he is!”

Captain Zero decided that he would stick with Zorran until all of the X-Aces were arrested. Sally then took off with the rest of the men on the plane. As Captain Zero went to search for nearby police to get Corleone arrested, the double stacker was on an ultimate outrage.

“If it is not Zebedee’s playmate. Son of a bitch does not have his little shit that he thinks is so strong he could pull three tugs at once, including myself! Also, you just think it is funny to see me flee from Gomez, do you?”

“GET THE FUCK OFF!” Zorran snarled, ramming Corleone towards the wall of a nearby warehouse. “YOU think it was funny to see Zebedee being knocked out? You are NOT knocking out anymore tugs, and YOU are NOT going to be messing with me any longer! Zebedee may be an idiot at times, but NO ONE FUCKS WITH THE Z-STACKS, INCLUDING CAPTAIN ZERO!” With that, he hit Corleone so hard, he noticed him being unable to fight back.

“Bloody motherfucker,” Corleone screamed. “Fortunately, I was able to knock your little front bumper off, so any other X-Ace you want to arrest will risk having your hull damaged.” He then noticed Captain Zero had brought back two police tugs, along with O.J., who tagged along to help them with the arrests. O.J. was not there to tow away Corleone, but was capable of being able to help keep the tug as quiet as possible. As Hercules was still in quarantine, O.J. had to fill in his intimidation, despite not being as skilled.

“O.J., do not get mad at me! I was trying to restrain him, despite that he is literally ten times stronger than me! Just let me allow him to get his just desserts; a maximum security prison” Zorran pleaded.

“You are clear,” O.J. said. “We need you to get to safety. We got Corleone trapped and secured! Which is great because we now got the most volatile of the X-Aces out of service!”

“Fuck you all,” Corleone laughed. “Yeah, I knocked Zorran’s little bumper, which works as we should see him back in repairs or maybe out of service for life! Why do you even fucking care so much, elder paddler? As nightfall approaches, you will all be exhausted before getting to Zak, Costello, or even Darby! Once again, FUCK ALL OF YOU!” He was quickly arrested, still shouting profanities at Zorran and O.J.

“YOU ARE FINISHED, ZIP!” At the border between New Jersey and New York, there was Kendal, who had just returned from taking Yule to the authorities. They managed to find Zip as the former Z-Stack was attempting to reach Darby for further assistance on committing battery. With Kendal was Ten Cents.

“Since when do you and the residents in this state even care so fucking much about trying to get me to be mister dummy again? That was so 1923, you assholes!” shouted Zip. “You will NOT grab any goddamn police to mess with me, and we will call it a day!”

“Call it a day?” Ten Cents asked. “We will happily call it a day once you are taken to the authorities for everything! I wonder how those X-Aces will react if you admitted you were once not so smart! I doubt they will not see you the same again.”

“Oh, you do not dare talk back to me, cow! The X-Aces are much more accepting than ANYONE else I knew, including Zug! We all understand each other, so in NO fucking way would they go against me!”

“X-Aces are tugs to avoid at all costs there. Ahoy! Customs Launch, can you give me and Kendal a hand here? We are here to teach this ‘X-Ace’ a lesson about snapping at his old fleet and experiencing gang activity! Help arrest him!”

Zip was then considered the seventh X-Ace arrested. He was continuing to outrage at the Customs Launch, Kendal, and Ten Cents as he was being taken away. The former Z-Stack then began yelling profanities and statements believing none of the X-Aces would not go against him if he somehow revealed his true colors by mistake.

****************************************************************************************

It turned out that not every X-Ace had gone to New Jersey. Luciano happened to be the only X-Ace who stayed behind without the other X-Aces noticing that he did not flee from New York. To Luciano, he was feeling lucky at where he was scamming bootleggers and smugglers out of their cash, believing there would be no chance of arrest coming his way.

By the time he was finished with his scams, he turned to finding children to taunt. Luciano was a tug who despised anybody regardless of age, including youngsters. With little luck, Luciano was cursing out each time he could not find nearby children at play. That was until he discovered two children playing with hula-hoops.

While they were not looking, Luciano quickly sailed at max speed, targeting towards the dock and rammed it, slightly causing a hole. The children quickly noticed the damage.

“Dear Lord!” said the boy, Reuben. “Hey! What do you think-Oh gosh! Desiree! It is an X-Ace, and he is one of the most dangerous!”

“Not Luciano!” replied Desiree. “Bad tug, go away!” She then began to hide as Reuben stood out in horror. Luciano was staring at him, panting in anger.

“Oh, what is the matter, little boy?” Luciano taunted, continuing to ram the dock, hoping to harm both Reuben and Desiree. “You are going to be in the water before you know it! Oh, children are just unforgiving. They have thrown rats at me, thought I do not know any shit! Such seagull turds! Come here!” He then once again rammed the dock to where Reuben had to step back.

Reuben and Desiree ran away in fear and hurried back home, where Algernon and Vida gave them hugs as the children warned them about Luciano and his desire to destroy the dock near their home.

“LUCIANO, YOU UNGRATEFUL MAN!” Vida screamed as she ran outside, noticing the damage he had done. “You will NOT, and I mean NOT try destroying the dock AND our home. Are you trying to KILL us?!” Luciano nodded no in response and roared closer to Vida.

“I am not here to kill. We X-Aces do not do such fucking shit. I just want this dock to be shredded into pieces, and YOUR home will go with it! I want to see homelessness. I have done it once, and I will do it again! Get out of here, asshole bitch!!”

Algernon then heard the commotion after calling the police. The children also returned outside with him as they waited for any uncorrupted officer to make it to Luciano. Five minutes later, just as Luciano was going to destruct the dock to where their home was at danger of being taken away with it, authorities arrived from near the Forrester family’s home. “There he is,” Algernon shouted. “Luciano, all that money you got will be used to pay for this dock damage, and it will go to us I guarantee it!”

“Oh, I am NOT paying, motherfucking cu-.” Luciano was then quickly arrested before he could finish. A police tug had thrown a towrope, and human officers had silenced him and made sure Luciano did not cause any more trouble. Despite his resistance, he could not win over the authorities.

As the X-Ace was being taken away, Desiree and Reuben once again hugged their parents, crying.

“It is okay now,” Vida told them. “The tug is gone, and he will never hurt us again. He is going to prison, and I guarantee he will be in it for a long time, probably almost a decade. By the way, I am so glad you did not hear what he was going to call your father. He nearly spat out of the most hateful words to come to man, and boy, I would just cry.”

“Well now,” Algernon laughed, coming back inside the house. “I am pleased I did not get completely called that word. Nevertheless, my dear kids. That cruel man is arrested, and he will not see the light of day much longer. He will temporarily at trial, but afterwards, the sounds he would hear would be slamming prison doors and other inmates who possibly could intimidate him to the ground.”

“His voice scares me,” Desiree sobbed. “Thank you, daddy.”

“Thank you,” Reuben added. “You are right. Luciano will not be roaming free so much now. He will never hurt children again! What a volatile tug. ‘Slam!’ goes the prison doors. I am sure his will be so loud, he might cringe and possibly cry. Goodbye to Luciano!”

****************************************************************************************

There were only seven more X-Aces left to be arrested, and Darby was on top of Captain Star’s list. He knew before the betrayal that Darby often came to the Star pier and frequently taunted his fleet, along with threats to harm them. Unfortunately, he just found out that Darby had attacked Sunshine after he returned from aiding the police to get Nolin arrested and put him out of service. He regrouped with Captain Zero when his rival saw everything.

The two captains were both on Sally Seaplane, continuing their search for Darby. To Captain Star’s dismay, there was Darby trying to attack Top Hat, who was trying his hardest to put him in his place.

“Sally fucking Seaplane,” Darby screamed as he recognized that she was carrying the captains and most of the victims of the X-Aces. “You better let them out to have them struggle getting to the boss.”

“No way,” Sally snapped. “Top Hat! I just found the port authority, and he is on his way! Keep defending yourself until help comes!”

Alas, Darby already had pushed Top Hat towards a dock, making him unable to move. That was two Stars down. However, the X-Aces had not planned to put O.J. out of service due to his age, and one of the rules was the gang not attacking elders or babies. They found it not worth hurting the youngest and the oldest since they were vulnerable compared to everyone else.

“Son of a bitch, Darby,” Captain Zero shouted. “Have you already attacked enough Stars today?! I just want to let you know that one is coming to arrest you…Big Mac! You will NOT be a match for him all right.”

“What makes you say that, Zale? I would put him down in just seconds!”

“Not with two police tugs keeping you in place! That is what!”

As the men were watching Big Mac arrive with the authorities, Darby started to make his way in nudging the Star tug to prevent him from putting him on towropes.

“Whoa, whoa!” Big Mac shouted. “Do not even try, X-Ace. Ouch! Stop it immediately! Keep on trying me! See what will be coming to you.”

“Shut up, Star,” Darby snapped, ramming Big Mac to the dock across from where Top Hat was.

“Oh, dear! Someone send help NOW!”

As Darby continued to mock both Stars, he was not expecting that there was police both at front and behind him. He then went after them, but was quickly restrained. The ocean tug was instantly taken away.

At the same time, the remaining X-Aces out and about, Salvatore, Zug, Fredrik, and Isidor regrouped with one another and started to make way towards the rest of the vessels that were not attacked and out of service yet. They had just slammed Ten Cents onto a mud bank and put two of the Perry Fleet tugs and three Pemberton Fleet members onto it as well.

All of the surviving fleet members also regrouped and were all finished helping the authorities take away the arrested X-Aces. They then watched as the X-Aces arrive, ready to gang up on them as well despite being outnumbered fourteen to four.

“Stay close to us, O.J.,” Warrior warned the paddler. “If they somehow break their little criteria and go after you, then we got you covered.”

“It appears Zak and Costello’s hiding spot is right there,” murmured Cabell. “O.J., come join us Salvage Fleet tugs, and we will go join the authorities into arresting them. Captain Mite wanted Dwight, Norton, and I to take part in this while Billy uses his dynamite to get the gang distracted.”

“Be careful now,” Dwight said. “Even though X-Aces do not attack elders, you may never know what will come of you. Perry and Pemberton tugs, you join in the Stars and Z-Stacks into getting those four cuffed.”

As the Salvage tugs aside from Billy tagged along with O.J. towards the warehouse, the other four X-Aces glared at the fourteen tugs and one submarine.

“Hello, Zebedee and Zorran,” Zug began. “Are you Z-Shits up for a trip to being trapped at this state’s garbage dump? The authorities have not come back yet, so this is our chance to please Zak!”

Isidor was the first tug to charge towards the tugs as Grampus dove underwater to get out of the way and sailed towards the warehouse. He targeted towards Zorran, and so did Fredrik. Zug then went after Zebedee, but was quickly put in towropes by him.

“Give up, traitor,” Zebedee snapped, and Nylon also arrived to help him confine Zug. “We already got Zip out of here, and you will be too.”

“You two will be finished eventually!” squealed Zug. “Come on, I know you want to have your stacks filled up with anything to make you sick.”

“You are NOT going anywhere now, baby face,” Nylon retorted, pulling Zug to where he could not resist. With that, both he and Zebedee made their way to the authorities, who were just making their way to the scene. “You might as well join Zip into trying to back down to Captain Zero and Zorran once more!”

“Zorran, you thin-faced fuck!” laughed Isidor, as he was continuing to beat him up. “How does it feel to be in poverty again? I went through the same shit, and look where I am at now! Rich! I am fucking rich again, and I only got poor once in my life! You on the other hand, you were poor multiple times, and it needs to stay in your life!”

“I also had some of it too,” Fredrik added. “We will put you at the garbage dump as well, making you smell shit and rundown trash containing carbon monoxide!”

Warrior then hurried over with Kendal and pulled the two X-Aces away from Zorran. “You are under arrest! Zorran, you okay?”

“Getting better,” Zorran replied with a smile. “I want to go have a word with Zak. The rest of you take care of those fucks for me, ok?” He then hurried over to the warehouse as the rest of the tugs took care of the other X-Aces. Billy had the dynamite go off, where Salvatore was distracted.

The British X-Ace was having a blast watching it go off until a new lot of authorities came along. Just then, Salvatore noticed that they were breaking into the warehouse. As they continued to watch what he knew was coming to Costello and Zak, he realized that he had to admit defeat. He was feeling glum from it and turned himself in.

“Shit,” he whispered. “Just arrest me already, will you? I am sorry for everything! Rebellion and other fucking crap! I wanted to beat on O.J., but I just cannot do it. Come on! Tow me away!”

“We will, Salvatore,” said one of the police tugs. “You are damn lucky you left him alone. Let’s go join the others now.”

“There, there. What a good tug,” Reese laughed. As Costello was being pulled out of the warehouse, Sally Seaplane made her way to the nearest hangar with the captains and victims cheering on the tugs. They have done it. All of the X-Aces were defeated and ready to be taken to the authorities.

Zorran was looking much more aggressive as he entered the warehouse where Zak was screaming and spitting at the police tugs and New Jersey’s customs launch. “JUST GIVE UP, ZAK!” he screamed. “YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE OF FUCKING UP EVERYONE AT NEW YORK, INCLUDING THOSE AT UPRIVER, MITTSVILLE, AND UPTOWN!! YOU ARE FINISHED WITH ATTEMPTING THE SAME SHIT TO THIS STATE AS WELL!

“You are just a fucking coward and a ridiculous boss. You will be paying ALL of the goddamn cash you and the others got to get all of these fleets out of their poverty and depression YOU have caused, motherfucking shit!”

Zak was resisting the arrest, and he tried to move closer to Zorran. “Fuck off! I will not be paying a fucking cent to your sorry fleet and everyone else! You see the consequences of failing to keep the Z-Stacks rich? My X-Aces are truly back in business now that I reclaimed my proud position as their beloved godfather, and you decided to mess them up!

“It was not just the fucking failures you and Zebedee caused! It was more than me being pissed with how poor Zale was! For several years now, I wanted to put Bigg City into a depression for forcing me out of the gang! I want to find those authorities who wanted me out of the X-Aces, and if I do, I will make them give me every cent they got, and I will send the police on my side to beat them up! Just go fuck yourself already!” Zak was close to ramming Zorran, but the police tugs pulled him back just in time.

“Zak, you better shut up!! IT IS MY TURN TO SCREW YOU OVER! YOU ARE DONE, YOU SICK FUCK! I may dislike those Stars, but you will NOT finish them off either nor will you finish off the fleets with us that helped stop you and your precious henchmen! Plus, you are a pathetic hypocrite! Like I said months ago, you are one of the reasons why we were poor in the first place, you asshole! Come on, let’s start paying back everyone for your damages!” Zorran then threw a towrope on Zak and helped the authorities try to pull him out of the warehouse. Warrior then arrived and joined in. Both Captain Star and Zero boarded him, and with success, Zak was out of the warehouse. Everyone was cheering as Captain Star and Zero came out on their respective tugs as well.

“Well done, Warrior!” laughed Dorian. “When my business is rebuilt, we will all celebrate with garbage confetti!”

“Never in my life would I be a hero,” Zorran laughed. “That fuck behind us will be shutting his foul mouth up once he finds out his sentence for all the shit he caused!”

Despite the swearing, Warrior still chuckled. “Aww, being a hero is fun. I had my share of being one in the past, but you are quite brave for going in there and standing up to Zak. He will never be a godfather again!”

As Zak was being towed away, Reese was having himself a fun time having a huge laughing fit. “Well, Zak,” he smiled. “We look forward to seeing your sorry stern get imprisoned. Have fun awaiting your sentence now!”

“Be quiet!” Zak told Reese. “Hey! You get the fuck off of me, you Star and Z-Shit! Stop gossiping!” Zorran and Warrior just ignored his insults and happily towed him away as they went to meet up with the other authorities and X-Aces.

The X-Aces were shouting at the police for arresting them, but Zip was the one who decided to put up a huge fight compared to the others. He was demanding to be released, also coming up with excuses to why he shouldn’t be cuffed.

“Well, fuck you!” Zip shouted. “Do you think for one second I have done anything wrong? I do not fucking deserve such shit, so tell me I did again or I will spit!”

“Zip, you got involved with the X-Aces without second thoughts! Everyone around here knows you have, so stop lying and keep your mouth-!”

“I am not keeping my mouth shut!” The young switcher then spat at the officer, resulting in the officer grabbing his mustache. “GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF MY MUSTACHE AND ROT IN HELL, YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

The other X-Aces encouraged Zip to keep fighting with the cop as well; that was until the authorities shouted at them for several minutes, threatening them with severe punishments after they would be locked up in jail. The gang still continued on to praise Zip, only for one of Bigg City’s officers to threat Zip with a longer prison sentence after the final verdict.

Zip continued to fight with the authorities on him the best he can, but his former behavior was getting the best of him. His eyes started to get watery, realizing that he could not win over the authorities but still kept trying to rebel. “Say it again! Say I was part of these crimes! GO AHEAD, KEEP DENYING THAT I AM INNOCENT-SNIFF-OR YOU WILL…OR YOU WILL BE FUCKING SORRY FOR-!!”

“Tell us what you are FUCKING SORRY for! What is it? Huh?” The cop grabbed Zip’s mustache harder, causing the switcher to shout even louder. “Cannot confess? Would not Zip the Z-Stack confess?! X-Ace Zip does not!”

“I AM NOT A Z-STACK ANYMORE, REMEMBER?! I am…I AM ONE!” Zip then started really showing his true colors. “YOU ARE NOT SORRY…I AM THE ONE WHO IS FUCKING SORRY FOR ARSON ON STAR’S HEADQUARTERS AND THE GARBAGE DUMP! I AM FUCKING SORRY FOR ASSAULTING SEVERAL SHIPS, ESPECIALLY ZORRAN; I DID MORE THAN THAT TOO!!” He then broke down completely and heavily cried.

The X-Aces looked at each other, and all except Zug and Casio started to mock him, with their shouts and laughter echoing all across New Jersey and Anastasia, New York.

“Lying little fuckwit shit!!” Corleone snapped, still snickering. “Telling us you are all tough? That just ripped apart thanks to you thinking you have manned up!”  

          “Little boy-I mean, GIRL! Yeah, let me ram YOUR little ass into quarantine too!” Yule added. “Your baby face will be there! It will be, you backstabbing mate! If I was free, I would tow your little ass at the estuary to be infected!”

“We thought you were TOUGH!” Giovani snickered. “I knew there was something wrong with you! We cannot BELIEVE we were deceived all along on your behavior! You come in with us saying you are a real X-Ace, but in reality…YOU ARE JUST A NICE Z-SHIT!”

“Zip, can I just state that confessing your crimes will not allow you back in? Oh yeah! If you ARE an X-Ace, you DO NOT tell the truth about ANYTHING we do! Even if any of us go to your prison in the end, stay away or we will make sure you are in real pain! How about I get at you NOW?!” Vittorio then tried to escape the towropes to try attacking Zip, but was immediately restrained.

“Congratulations, Zip!” Zak cried out sarcastically. “You just gave away your old ways, just like when you first landed your little hull into the Z-Stacks! You HAD to show your dummy behavior to my henchmen! You were doing so well with that recklessness of yours, only for YOU to have YOUR old behavior strike you again!”

Within two minutes, the police had enough of the X-Aces’ insults and had them stop talking after that. Even Zip was calmed down.

“Calm,” Casio sighed. “Zip, sorry that happen. I know your feeling. It is okay. Be calm now. X-Aces not worth it anymore.” Casio was fortunate enough for the others to not hear him go against them. He then gave Zip a smile and also stopped resisting the authorities as well.


	12. Home

**_J_** _une 28, 1927_ : Even though Captain Star’s building was absent, that did not mean work for the Star Fleet was cancelled. All of the members were fully repaired and were still sleeping. However, it was not Captain Star who woke them up, but rather a familiar whistle. The Stars then woke up, and to their surprise, Hercules had come home.

He was cleared of quarantine only several minutes ago and had heard about the fleet’s efforts into capturing the X-Aces. “Oh, I am so proud of you m’dears!” he exclaimed. “I knew you and the other fleets could do it. Those X-Aces are now awaiting their trials, and it is all thanks to you. Honestly, I am quite pleased both Yule and Casio got their comeuppance for putting me out there in the estuary more than some of the other members. Nevertheless, old darlings. They are all just as malicious as one another.”

“Guess what? I helped Zorran arrest Zak,” laughed Warrior. “The others were busy taking away the other X-Aces, but Zak was resisting arrest like a madman!”

“Did he now? Well Quentin told me Zak was the monarch, not Costello. I was fully shocked that a former Z-Stack would be responsible for most of the gang’s activity. Who knew bringing in fourteen criminals could have Bigg City in great danger?”

“And I was watching Zorran lash out on Zak,” chuckled Grampus. “Even though it was filled with profanities and aggressiveness, for once hearing all of it was worth it. Zak got what he deserved, so we are now able to rest from trying to put those X-Aces in their places.”

“All right, cut the chitchat!” boomed Captain Star, who had just arrived with his megaphone. “Sunshine, Sally’s hangar is fully repaired! Take Mighty Mo home. Ten Cents, you join him, but give Sally her fuel. Hercules, I got news that S.S. Vienna is stopping by for the first time in a year now that she heard all about the X-Aces’ arrests. Tow her in then go back to Peter Island to help the construction workers rebuild Quentin’s office!

“Big Mac and Warrior, you two have some trampers to tow into port, including Izzy Gomez. He has brought in different cargo along with his typical bananas needed to fix the canal bridge. It is nearly completed, but it will not be without the trampers’ cargo. O.J., Lucky’s Yard has just finished being rebuilt as well, so take the leftover cargo and bring it to where the Steel Company building once was. Top Hat, you are to fill in for the Star switchers’ job of giving Lillie Lightship her fuel then doing your railway duties, and Grampus, you have your usual inspection job. Everyone, on your way now!”

While the Stars were heading to their jobs, Captain Zero had assigned Zorran and Zebedee to work with boulders. He received a call from Truman just ten minutes ago, saying that he will pay his fleet extra to help with rebuilding his office.

During the Z-Stacks’ break, they used the spare time to chat with Truman as he was on his lunch hour as well. Most of the work was finished, but the Z-Stacks were highly appreciated to discuss to Truman about him being a huge help towards the fleet along with giving money to the logging camps at Upriver. It was not just humans demanding the newspapers, but even Zorran and Zebedee were interested in reading what was to come regarding the fate of the X-Aces.

“So, the trial will not be for another several months,” Truman told the Z-Stacks. “However, the fleets of New Jersey are kind enough to help pay for the damages done by those thugs. We will very likely get much more from the gang if the judge says they must pay. I guarantee they will have to! They have millions of dollars that could be used to rebuild and restore every company for both this port and Anastasia. The same goes to Mittsville and Uptown, and even Upriver!”

“To top it all off, most of that money was stolen, lad,” replied Zorran in a crafty attitude. “All I can say is Zak will now go in poverty once he and the others give that money to us! He has stolen way too fucking much, plus he earned it from bootlegging!”

“Zak and I will not become friends again,” added Zebedee with a sneer. “Even if he is under control and acts like a Zero again, he is just unforgivable! You know me, Truman. Zorran and I do not forgive so easily. That is part of our spirit and loyalty to Captain Zero.”

“Well, you got the Stars to-.” Truman was then cut off.

“That is not saying we will be friends with them. We had to put all of our differences aside and win over the problem that both of us had! X-Assholes. Goddamn X-Assholes. If Zak did not bring them here, none of this would have happened!”

“That was just our biggest conflict we EVER had to face. Let alone it not involving the Stars and their riches. This time, it just HAD to be one of our own. I mean, that current so-called godfather, ugh!” called out Zorran. “But anyway, Zeb and I will be heading back to port in just a few to get rid of those turfs the gang decided to create there. See you later, Truman.”

 “Take care now, Z-Stacks.”

It was not long before the two Z-Stacks made their way to their first abandoned dock, taking Mighty Mo with them to help demolish it. The tugs were smiling as the building collapsed, and even Mighty Mo was giving them a cheer.

“You got those men in the gutter for good,” he told the Zeroes. “They always told you that you would be in it, but in the end, it was them!”

“You are right, lad,” Zeb agreed. “Come on, let’s get you to the next dock. There are still three more vacant turfs to get rid of. Hopefully, the gangster mess will stop, not just with X-Aces, but also other mobsters.”

Just as the Zeroes and Mighty Mo were finishing up the last dock, Warrior stumbled by with empty barges that originally had parts for the canal bridge. “Hello. You need any help getting rid of those little territories?”

“That is what I like to hear, Star!” Zorran laughed. “Do not get too clumsy now. This is an important mission for the both of us. If anymore mobsters like those fucks enter the port, then they have no hideouts to reside at.”

After the job was finished, all that the fleets had to think about were the trials the X-Aces were going to go through. They knew the gang had to go through multiple trials, but the final verdict was soon to come. They could not wait, especially what Zak was going to receive. It did not take long for criminal ships to hear their final verdicts unlike humans, but that did not mean the fleets and victims were patient about the news.


	13. Verdicts

**_DECEMBER 19, 1927_ **

 

_**** _

 

**T** he X-Aces watched as the five fleets that stopped them, the captains of the fleets, and the rest of the victims arrive in a hurry. They have waited months to hear the fate of all seventeen tugs, including the former three Z-Stacks. It was time for the final verdicts, and Algernon’s family quietly prayed that the judge would take proper action to the gangsters.

The judge then decided he would tackle the tugs in alphabetical order, but decided on saving Darby, Costello, and Zak for the end. He then ordered the police restraining Casio to bring him closer.

“Casio, you are guilty of mild arson, one count of battery, two counts of bootlegging, and aiding at an act of forced quarantine. You will be serving-.”

“Hey, judge!” shouted Vittorio. “You do not know shit about the poor tug! He barely can speak English, so hope you also know Welsh or-.” Before he could finish, an officer lightly slapped him, shutting him up.

“As I was saying,” the judge continued. “Casio, you will be serving five years in an adult prison located at Bigg City.”

“Five?” Casio snapped. “I admit I stop being X-Ace! Go against me, rest of you because I-.”

“No excuses. Take Casio out of here, guards.”

“I do not leave without Zak angry! Hey, Zak! I leave gang now! Sentence me less, fucking judge! Half the term, come on!” As Casio was struggling to break free, Zak said nothing back to him, but gave him a sneer as an alternative to yelling at him for not wanting to be an X-Ace anymore.

“Corleone, you are next. Anyway, you are guilty of seven counts of battery, a count of kidnapping, six counts of bootlegging, two counts of resisting arrest, two counts of theft, and a count of arson. I would also like to admit that your lies regarding the crimes you have claimed to not have done have increased your sentence to thirteen years. There is one catch. Your prison will be located in Boston, Massachusetts, and that prison in fact holds in tugs like yourself, a high-security one.”

“Hey! Who wants to join my prison too? I am not going to one without my pals, fuckwit piker. Come here, want some of this?”

“None of the others are being sent to your prison, sir. You are the only one attending there, and that is final. Your crimes are enough to not be sent elsewhere, so keep your mouth shut as you are escorted out!” The judge was then relieved to see the double stack tug leave his sight.

He continued on his convictions towards Fredrik, who was charged with two counts of battery and two counts of arson, and three counts of bootlegging. To his surprise, Fredrik gave him no trouble, as he was sentenced to four years. The tug then complied and was taken away.

Giovani was next. The judge said he was guilty of first degree bribery, two counts of arson, three counts of battery, one count of theft, and five counts of bootlegging. He was given seven years behind bars.

“Isidor, if that is how you pronounce it…You will be convicted of four counts of battery, two counts of theft, one count of arson, and four counts of bootlegging. You are to serve nine years in prison.”

“I’s are pronounced as long E’s, _nasyro vsravsya_ ,” Isidor snapped, calling the judge a smart ass in Ukrainian. “Also, how the fuck am I supposed to get through nine years where people and other ships like YOU will also continue to mispronounce my name? Learn the Cyrillic alphabet and-.”

“Isidor, this way,” called out the police tug beside him, forcing him to leave the court. “Get used to the mispronunciations because hardly anyone knows your native language in this country.”

Lionel was then tried for three counts of arson, two counts of attempted battery, a count of theft, one count of bribery, a count of forced quarantine, and a count of resisting arrest. The judge gave him eight years, and that only resulted in Lionel spitting out swears and insults.

Meanwhile, Algernon and Vida stood up as told by the judge. He knew that they were victims of Luciano’s attacks and decided on allowing them to make some comments in regards to the incident.

“All I can say is, judge,” said Algernon. “Is that Luciano gets the comeuppance he deserves. He threatened to hurt me, my wife, and worst of all, our OWN children.”

“Tell me his sentence is worth hearing,” added Vida. “That man NEEDS to never see the light of day until he knows to never attack any family again! Let alone to never make an act of any crime, knowing how volatile and violent he is, more so than most of those X-Aces!”

“Will you little shits be quiet?” the switcher snarled. “I did not think the judge would give you two permission to-.”

“Luciano, I must say that you must serve twelve years for two counts of arson, two counts of theft, four counts of battery, a count of resisting arrest, and an attempt on vandalizing a dock where two children could have been injured,” finished the judge. “As for the Forrester couple, I hope what the tug has done to you will never mess with you and your children again.”

As Luciano was taken away, Murdock was having his turn of hearing his sentence. He was given seven years for a count of kidnapping, three counts of arson, two counts of battery, and a count of resisting arrest. Although Murdock was a hard as nails X-Ace, the others did not expect him to go through a breakdown right after the judge. Fortunately for Murdock, there was no Corleone, Giovani, or Luciano to be laughed at by as they were the members who mocked crying the most.

Nolin was attempting to chat to Vittorio in regards to seeing if they could go to the same prison together in order to try recruiting more X-Aces while there together, but the tugs were immediately caught in the act.

“Nolin, you are up next!” called out the Coast Guard. Nolin made a face towards him as he sailed closer to the judge.

“According to Bigg City’s new policy regarding trying juvenile ships, you will be the first tug here at Bigg City Port at the age of thirteen to be tried as if you are an adult. You are guilty of four counts of arson, a count of resisting arrest, a count of bootlegging, two counts of battery, two counts of theft, a count of aiding, and a count of vandalism. You will be held in prison for ten years.”

“Ten?” Nolin snapped. “I will give you ten years of-.”

“This way…,” said the police tug beside him, luring him out of the scene.

Salvatore was quickly convicted of two counts of arson, a count of battery, three counts of bootlegging, and three counts of vandalism. However, since he turned himself to the authorities, his sentence decreased from eight years to six.

“I will happily take six,” the harbor tug laughed. “Not too much per-say, lad? Hey! I will see you all at another time! Thank you very much and have a good day!”

“Do not make me increase it, Sal,” the judge muttered. “You did everyone a favor by turning yourself in, please leave before I change my mind.” He then began going through Vittorio’s records, ready to give the switcher his prison term.

“Vittorio, you are guilty of two counts of arson, two counts of theft, two counts of resisting arrest, four counts of battery, and three counts of vandalism. In just a few minutes, the authorities will take you to an eight year sentence.”

“You just wait, sir,” Vittorio replied, trying to resist the towropes that he was captured with by the police tugs surrounding him. “Come here and pull off such fucking stunt like that again!” Despite the tug’s resistance, the police ignored it and immediately took him away.

Lastly, Yule was given ten years for a count of forced quarantine, two counts of arson, a count of theft, and four counts of battery. Like Murdock, he expressed grief, but was not breaking down. As he was taken away, the humans stood up as they were ready to hear out the rest of the sentences.

Zip and Zug then tried to turn their wheelhouses back towards them, but were quickly interrupted by the authorities and the judge. Zip was then convicted of two counts of arson, a count of resisting arrest, three counts of battery, and five counts of bootlegging. Originally he would have gotten eight years, but it was cut to five due to his confessions.

Zug was tried for three counts of arson, three counts of battery, four counts of bootlegging, and a count of theft. He was given nine years. “Dare call us Z-Stacks again, judge,” the former Zero growled. “We do not work with Captain Zero anymore, so stuff it!”

 “What are you going to do about me, judge? I did not do THAT much to the activity, so what is the result of the mess I committed?” asked Darby.

“The result is,” the judge answered, “Is that you are guilty of ordering the lieutenants with at least five counts of arson, four counts of battery, and three counts of theft. You are also responsible for ordering the X-Aces into the acts they all have been tried for, along with Costello and Zak…In which I will get to YOU TWO in just a second…Anyway, you will serve eleven years.”

“I wonder what will happen to us, Costello,” whispered Zak, as he was watching Darby being towed away. “It will not be pretty, and what I will do with the judge will not be pretty either. There goes all of our mates.”

“Let’s hope we attend the same prison together, but I doubt it will happen. As we all know, we are NOT paying shit to anyone.”

“Costello, you must serve eleven years for at least four known indirect counts of arson, five counts of bootlegging, two counts of theft, and six known counts of indirect battery. As for paying, well,” judge snapped. “At last, there is the boss himself, Zak.

“Zak, godfather of the X-Aces, you are highly responsible for the convictions the other X-Aces have done. However, your primary crime was first degree mutiny. You are guilty of around eight counts of indirect arson, four counts of bootlegging, eleven known counts of indirect bribery, a count of resisting arrest and six known instances of vandalism on cargo designated for the fleets.

“With said and done, you will be serving seventeen years behind bars at _King’s Penitentiary Correction Institution_ at Camden, New Jersey. And to add into the punishment, you will not have a chance at parole. Above everything, you and the other X-Aces must pay for every last damage done to the victims present with us at court today. Court is now adjourned!”

“WHAT?” Zak shouted. “I thought I told everyone I would not have to pay a goddamn cent! Neither will the rest of the gang!”

“Forget it,” agreed Costello from the distance. “You have no chance at fixing up your precious companies. Suck it up now! Besides, we got NOTHING to offer, so leave us be!”

“You know what, you two?” snapped a police tug. “Everyone here does know you are making up lies. Do we need the judge to increase both of your sentences? You and the others have the cash, now let’s go investigate, so we can have you pay the damages!”

Right after Zak was being towed away, the fleets and humans in the court cheered and applauded at the judge. They felt the sentences would greatly teach the X-Aces a lesson in not messing with the companies and both ports they victimized again. The judge then ordered everyone to leave.

Meanwhile, Zorran and Zebedee were making their way out, watching as the X-Aces were led out of the court. “Serves them right,” Zebedee smiled.

The X-Aces would have been unstoppable if it were not for a five fleet collaboration, proper investigation, knowledge of the members, or a group of police not under the gang's influence. The X-Aces were officially put to a complete halt, especially Zak, the former Z-Stack gone mob boss all along. It took so much patience and tiring effort to stop seventeen X-Aces, but to the victims, they considered it an adventure. It was worth it in the end, knowing that soon they would get their companies and businesses back in action.


	14. Rain

**X-ACE MONARCH ZAK GUILTY OF MUTINY**

**_GETS SEVENTEEN YEARS_ **

**Begins Prison Term on 12/28/1927**

 

 ** _D_** _ecember 21, 1927_ : Captain Zero was getting a chuckle from reading the newspaper in regards to the trial. It had been a while since he was gleaming in happiness, especially which he was able to handle with missing tugs for the first time.

While Zorran and Zebedee were working on rebuilding the Municipal Garbage Co., Captain Zero was taking one last look on the records belonging to his three former tugs before heading to the post office for them to deliver them to the prisons the tugs were attending to. He also got a call from Klaus stating Zip and Zug had to be separated thanks to their friendship, and that the authorities were worried they would team up in either restarting the gang or finding more tugs to become Z-Stacks.

Just as Captain Zero was about to leave his rebuilt office, the phone rang. “Zero Marine, this is Zale.”

“Hey, Zale.” It was Captain Star. “I managed to catch a cold the other day, and I was wondering if you can pick up my lot of the X-Aces’ money and deliver it to my place. Unless you managed to-.”

“I have it with me. I will be at your house after I deliver my traitors’ records to the post office.”

“That sounds fine with me. Now remember, do not pester me about any future competitions at this time. I sent Klaus to substitute for me for the next while anyway, and he said nothing about competition as of yet. Just for the time being, please have your tugs leave my fleet in peace.

“We had our fair share of stopping those X-Aces and having them get their sentences for what they have done, so you and your tugs will continue to do your own jobs until further notice.”

“Whatever you say, Ulysses. Take care now, lad.”

Captain Zero then packed up his records and his rival’s money and began heading out to run his errands, but not without leaving a notice to Zorran and Zebedee on his front door:

> Zorran and Zebedee,

     I have gone to run some errands dealing with having the post office send Zak and the switchers’ records to their respective prisons, along with giving Captain Star his set of the money from the X-Aces. If you return before I get back, just wait and rest at the dock until then. I will deliver your next assignments once I complete my errands.

> Captain Zero

Ten minutes later, Zorran and Zebedee arrived at the pier. They were just finished helping Warrior and Big Mac with wrapping up construction on Dorian’s building. As they were reading the note, rain started to pour.

“Well, Zeb. We watched those fucks get their comeuppance, and it was definitely worth watching at that. We got Zak in prison for nearly two decades, along with having that double stack idiot get the unlucky number of years to serve. Hopefully there will be some trampers to scare him to make him cry!”

“You said it, Zorran,” Zebedee laughed. “Anyway, we are just glad to have our business back. We no longer have mobsters to worry about, but eventually we get to go back to competition with those Star stacks. Yeah, now that we already had our fair share of alliance.”

“Lad, let’s enjoy this satisfaction,” Zorran replied. “We should wrap up the mess and close the story of the rise and fall of a group of fucks who listened to a fat fuck to tear us apart. Those assholes are heading to prison now, so time to take it easy until the competition with the Stars officially resumes, okay?”

“Zak and those X-Aces are simply just a horror story. However, this rain is, indeed, a happy ending.”  

**THE END**


End file.
